mensonges
by XYZ263103
Summary: narusasu, ce sont les petits mensonges qui font les grandes histoires.....c'est pas une deathfic malgré les apparences.


Hi

Me revoilà après un bon moment, qu'est ce que je peux aimer la période des exams, yepeee. Enfin c'est pas finis, donc j'écris quand je peux, comme je peux, à mon grand désespoir. Bref, cette histoire à évolué zarbement mdr, au point que ça finit en narusasu. Et pis paniqué pas au début, c'est pas une death fic, ça me ferrait mal d'écrire autant pour qu'y en ait un qui meure en route……

Pour les quelques chansons qu'il y aura :

Brothers in arms (dire straits)

La cancion del mariachi ( BO du desperado)

Painted in my heart (the cult)

Creep ( Radiohead en accoustic)

Merci pour les reviews, débloquant j'ai pas tout eu encore, mais enfin ça arrive lentement mais surement.. Bref, je suis repartie pr un moment, donc à la prochaine et bonne lecture.

xyz

* * *

**Ce sont les petits mensonges qui font les grandes histoires**

La respiration de Naruto était calme contre sa gorge, ils se tenaient l'un l'autre presque enlacés, si se n'était les kunais qui les menaçaient chacun. L'air frais ne les dérangeait aucunement, l'humidité de la grotte ne les faisait pas frissonner, l'odeur de poussière résultant de leur petit combat antérieur rapide les gênait à peine. Sasuke fixait le blond à ses cotés et se dernier fixait un point au loin. Un cri, ou plutôt un écho leur parvint. Sakura courait, les cherchant. Seul à cet instant Naruto ferma les yeux, un instant, un faible instant, le kunai s'affaissa, retournant dans la sacoche qu'il portait aux reins.

-Sasuke ? sa voix était basse, presque un murmure qu'il sentait se réfléchir sur sa peau.

-…….

-Aujourd'hui je ne vais pas te dire de tout stopper et de revenir.

-…….les yeux du brun restèrent égaux à eux même, froid.

-Je vais les mettre sur une autre piste….le blond se détacha lentement de l'étreinte dans laquelle il avait enserrer son ancien compagnon. Ses yeux n'étaient que tristesse.

-……le brun avait toujours sa main sur son sabre, immobile mais son kunai resta pendu dans le vide.

-….Sasuke…

-……

-…survis. le regard si triste devint déterminé. Naruto fit son premier pas en reculant, continuant de le fixer du fond des yeux.

-……

-Et quand tu auras fait ce que tu as à faire, reviens. Je serais à Konoha pour toi.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi ? Sasuke ne s'était pas attendu de parler, la phrase était simplement sortie, aussi frêle mais sure que celles de son rival.

-……je l'espère en tout cas. Un triste sourire s'effaça en même temps que l'ombre de son rival dans la noirceur environnante.

Sasuke se retrouva seul dans cet espace exigu, il ne restait sur le mur qu'une unique torche, il la décrocha, tendant l'oreille. Se répercutant sur les murs il entendit la voix de Sakura hurler son nom, Naruto lui répondit en disant qu'il l'avait vu s'enfuir à l'exacte opposer de l'endroit ou il était. Les pas s'éloignèrent. Une question vint à l'esprit de Sasuke, une seule : _pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?_

Depuis cette question ne s'en allait pas, elle l'obsédait plus que tout. Lorsqu'il eut formé son équipe, lorsqu'il alla à la rencontre de son frère et lorsqu'il le battit, étant laissé pour mort par deux de ses propres nouveaux compagnons, la troisième étant morte avant qu'il ne tombe, cette question était toujours là. Plusieurs jours de torpeur, couché près du cadavre de son frère, dans son sang, sous la pluie, plusieurs jours à se remettre du choc mental subit durant le long combat. Au bout de ces quelques jours, même en se laissant aller, il ne mourut pas, et quelque chose le tracassait, un cauchemar qui lui revenait, mais il mettait cela sur le compte de la fièvre. C'est alors que cette question revint du fond de lui, lui demandant réponse. Après plusieurs efforts, il mit un genoux à terre, suivit le deuxième, attrapant son sabre il se hissa douloureusement, un glapissement de douleur lui échappant même. Il commença alors sa marche.

Sasuke ne s'était pas vraiment remis, depuis cette rencontre d'avec son frère, deux semaines étaient passées et il était toujours faible, ne pouvant se soigner lui-même correctement. Petit à petit il revenait vers Konoha, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il l'attendrait ? alors le brun s'y accrochait et il avançait, lentement mais sûrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela lui semblait capital aujourd'hui de le faire. Surtout que se rêve ne le lâchait pas.

Les bruits de la forêt se turent, une ombre marchait sans se presser à la manière d'un zombie, des cernes sous les yeux, il manquait de sommeil et était toujours blessé. Sasuke venait de se lever le cœur battant à s'en rompre, comme s'était le cas depuis qu'il avait commencé sa marche. Ne savait pas ou il allait, ses pas la guidaient et il suivait. Se rêve récurrent était l'un des points de départ de sa longue marche. Et le souvenir revenait lui aussi en boucle depuis peu, Sasuke se demandait pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que son attention ne soit attirée par tout autre chose. Il venait de reconnaître une roche qu'il voyait chaque soir en rêve, l'arbre à fruit rouge était lui aussi bien là, il continua, de plus en plus vite, l'endroit, il en était sur, était celui de ses songes.

Plus loin, les mêmes images revenaient aussi par flash rapide, s'entremêlant avec d'autres images et voix. Malgré la douleur d'il y a quelques instant, Naruto se sentait bien, il revoyait sa vie, doucement il se laissait aller, il n'avait même plus envie de sortir de cette masse bleu. L'eau ne lui entrait pas encore dans les poumons, mais il n'avait plus d'air et n'en était même pas conscient. Au loin quelqu'un hurla son nom, hurlement qu'il assimila à la vie qu'il revoyait défiler devant ses yeux, car la voix qu'il reconnu se superposait à l'image qu'il voyait.

Il eut un sourire, cette voix qu'il aimait tant et qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps. Petit à petit ses yeux devenaient pale, de plus en plus il les fermait, Naruto se laissait mourir un sourire aux lèvres ou presque. Une main entourée de feu pénétra dans la bulle d'eau, la faisant en partie s'évaporer à son contact, il attrapa le bras tanné qui en fut brûlé, mais le blond ne le remarqua même pas, il n'était plus conscient, ayant juste eu le temps avant de fermer les yeux de voir deux perles noires et de murmurer un prénom, celui de son ancien camarade.

Ledit camarade le mit à terre, et, ne le voyant pas revenir à lui, sentit son ventre papillonner. Cette sensation qui ne le quittait pas depuis son rêve, venait de se réaliser. Tellement prit dans sa contemplation de Naruto à demi mort, il ne vit pas son ennemi venir sur lui et eut juste le temps de se pousser au dernier moment, se faisant érafler l'épaule. Il attrapa Naruto et préféra fuir pour le moment, ne pouvant pas faire deux choses en même temps. Il reparut plus loin, derrière une roche et pratiqua le bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque, trouvant au passage le contact plus agréable que la première fois mais tellement plus froid.

Il releva la tête, regardant celui qu'il avait aidé. Naruto n'avait aucune réaction, il recommença, y mettant plus de vigueur, le blond toussa enfin, cracha et se pencha sur le coté pour déverser le peu d'eau qu'il avait avaler. Il respirait avec difficulté, face contre terre, cherchant à rassembler ses idées, le corps pantelant, n'arrivant même pas à se redresser sur ses avant bras tremblotant. Il réussit dans un effort à tourner la tête vers son rival, ce dernier le regardait avec un air un peu inquiet qui inquiéta carrément le blond, ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi.

Naruto capta un mouvement derrière son ancien coéquipier, il ne réalisait pas encore, et l'autre arrivant dans le dos de l'Uchiha, fit que ce dernier ne le remarqua pas. Leur adversaire sauta vers eux, arme en avant, Sasuke ne réalisait toujours pas, son état n'arrangeant pas les choses, continuant de regarder Naruto. L'Uchiha eut un sourire rassuré, Naruto regardait ses lèvres, les siennes lui répondirent dans une mimique. Il usa de ses dernières forces pour sauver cette personne qu'il aimait tellement, ayant juste le temps de se redresser et de le pousser.

Sasuke qui tenait son sabre, l'embrocha par le flanc alors qu'il tombait sur le coté. Le mouvement brusque n'ayant pas été prévu, il n'avait pas écarté son sabre. Il vit d'abord le sang coulant le long de la lame jusqu'au manche qu'il lâcha, mais ce fut la même plaie provoquée par l'homme, dans le dos du blond et qui le transperçait qui le fit réagir. Sasuke entendit sa voix perturbée hurler le nom de son camarade.

Naruto le regarda, le sang lui coulait librement le long du menton et une partie tomba sur le visage pale lorsqu'il toussa. Sasuke crut voir le temps s'arrêter, son rêve était totalement réalisé mais en pire, car il savait tout cela vrai. Il se leva d'un bond, le prenant dans ses bras dans une étroite étreinte et de sa main libre, terrassa son ennemi d'un condensé de chakra dans sa paume au travers de son cou, ce dernier se le prenant sans pouvoir faire un geste devant la rapidité de l'action.

Sous le choc, la poigne du brun ne fut pas aussi forte qu'il l'aurait fallut, et le blond s'écroula dans un nuage de poussière et de sang. Sasuke le regarda horrifié et se jeta à ses cotés, il hésita un instant à enlever les lames mais le fit, tentant de guérir les plaies alors qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Cette science n'était pas sienne.

-Fais pas…..uuufff…. cette tête Teme,……uuuff uuu…. on dirait…uuuuff.. que tu..uuff t'inquiètes…..

-……..

-Qu'est ce que…. tu fous là ? uuuuuffff, le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer

-Arrête de parler Usuratonkachi !!! je vais te soigner !!

-A ce stade, il n'y a…uuufff…. plus rien à faire….et il partit dans une grande quinte de toux. Allez Sasuke….toussss tousssss……..dis moi pourquoi tu es là ?

-………si tu veux le savoir, alors survit, je te le dirais à ton réveil.

-C'est pas... uuufff... du juste. Uuufff uff ……

Le sang s'écoulait rapidement, Sasuke retint une larme, il n'y arrivait pas, tout allait trop vite. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, il ne voulait pas perdre celui qui le considérait comme un frère malgré tous ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il pensait avoir déjà perdu assez de proche, ses larmes commencèrent à lui brouiller la vue._ Ne suis-je donc pas capable de protéger quiconque ? pourquoi, pourquoi ? pas toi s'il te plait, reste pour moi, Naruto…_ Il remarqua alors un sceau sur la main de son ami, dont la couleur bordeaux lui semblait familière, il le fit presque disparaître après une tentative ratée, mais rien ne se passa.

-Sa…suke….dés…olé. Je…crois…que…uuuuffff….j'aurais pas….ta…..

-TAIS TOI !!!!

-…réponse…..Les deux yeux bleus le mirèrent un instant, un dernier sourire, un dernier soupir et les yeux vitreux du blond s'éteignirent.

-Dobe…ne…ne…USURATONKACHIIIIiiiiii ???

Sasuke n'y croyait pas, mais du se faire une raison, le blond ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus et son sourire était si fade. Il sentit le changement dans son regard, ses yeux évoluaient, n'avait-il pas en parti était responsable de la mort de son compagnon ? Cela lui faisait mal, la douleur se répandait, s'enhardissant au plus profond de lui. Il ne voulait pas, pas comme ça et même jamais. Les larmes tombèrent, mais il ne le sentit pas ou plus, il ne comprit qu'il pleurait que lorsque le sang qui les constituait lui brouilla la vue. Il s'essuya le visage qu'un masque de sang recouvrit. Voyant en avance ce qui allait se passer, il attrapa sa lame et découpa tout ce qui se mit en travers de sa route.

Sasuke avait aperçut de loin la lutte lorsqu'il était arrivé tantôt, un homme contre plusieurs. Lorsqu'il s'était amené, une grande partie avait disparue dans la forêt proche, mais à présent ils se dévoilaient. _Quelle mauvaise idée…_ Il ne tuait que lorsqu'il le jugeait utile, mais sa haine en ce moment même n'était même plus mesurable. Et de toute manière, ces hommes étaient responsables.

Lorsque sa haine ne trouva plus d'exutoire, le regard anthracite revint sur le cadavre du blond. Sasuke vomit tripes et boyaux sur place, s'essuyant de la paume de sa main, abandonnant son sabre dans le dernier cadavre qu'il avait occit, il se traîna d'un pas lent, il s'arrêta juste à sa tête et se laissa tomber, comme quelques années auparavant. Il se pencha sur le blond mais se n'était pas de la pluie qui tomba sur le visage angélique, mais des larmes rosée par le sang précédent, prouvant sa peine et ses regrets. Il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger, et ne comprenait que trop tard combien il l'aimait. Il se trouvait idiot de l'avoir laissé et se détestait d'avoir suivit la voie de son frère.

Sa haine devenait de plus en plus forte, il voyait les herbes autour de lui se mouvoir en avance, il savait ou les gouttes d'eau allaient s'écraser sur le visage tanné devenu pale bien avant qu'elles ne le fassent. _Mais à quoi cela me sert-il ? _Le peu de raison le quitta, sa peine était trop importante, il ne supportait pas cette idée de le perdre, il ne supportait pas d'être à nouveau seul et de n'avoir plus personne qui l'attende. Il détestait ses yeux, et leva la main jusqu'à son œil droit et dans un cri de rage se l'arracha. La douleur irradia son corps entier se répandant du sommet de son crâne jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, il hurlait de douleur et de tristesse.

-Je ne veux pas de ces yeux si je les ais comme ça !!!

-…….

-REVIENS !!! tu vois je n'en veux pas, REVIENS !!! NARUTO !!! REviEEENNnnnn !!! les octaves de sa voix montaient et descendaient sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. De l'image d'iceberg qu'il s'était forgé, il ne restait rien.

-………

-Uuuhuu uuuhhh

-………

Mais qu'il hurle ou pleure, Naruto ne répondait pas. L'Uchiha avança les bras, le touchant avec respect, ses larmes redoublant en sentant son corps devenir froid plus rapidement à cause de la pluie. La douleur de son œil, il ne la sentait plus, celle au fond de son âme était plus forte que tous. Agrippant le cadavre et le ramenant vers lui, Sasuke savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie chez son rival d'enfance, doucement il se laissa aller, s'agglutinant à l'autre, son cœur semblait vouloir le dévorer de l'intérieur, il ne sentait que ça, il ne s'entendait même pas hurler.

Au loin, des ombres sautèrent à terre d'immenses arbres. Silencieusement ils s'avancèrent, toutes armes dehors, encerclant le couple. L'Uchiha n'avait aucune réaction, rien, son unique œil était vide de sens et d'envie, en voyant l'une d'elle, son unique fenêtre au monde se ferma et finalement il se laissa faire, à peine conscient de ce qui lui arriver. Un coup se fit sentir au niveau de sa nuque, il se sentit tomber en avant, lentement, touchant le sol, il rouvrit son œil, les mèches dorées s'agglutinaient à lui. Il leva la main, caressa la joue du blond, son image se brouillait. _Alors c'est ça mourir ? _Tout était noir, il ne sentit pas les bras qui l'écartèrent du corps, ni n'avait reconnu aucun des anbus présent. Sasuke n'était plus conscient de rien.

Ils se devaient de le porter, il se laissait faire sans rechigner, inconscient. Et tandis qu'ils atteignaient la cime des arbres, un groupe au loin apparut. Sakura en faisait partie, en voyant l'état de son ami, elle hurla son nom et se précipita vers lui. Il ne respirait pas, enfin presque pas. Car lorsque le brun s'était écarté et quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'arrive, un faible souffle s'était exalté. Mais il ne semblait pas régulier, comme si cela n'était qu'un faux espoir.

-Qu'est ce que ….

-Kyubi !!! il doit le garder dans un état proche de la mort, ralentissant son rythme cardiaque par l'afflux de sang, il n'a pas besoin de respirer comme d'habitude !!!!

-Une apnée hors de l'eau ? ça existe ça ?

-Faites de l'espace !!!!!

-Hm, faites ce qu'elle dit.

L'anbu s'écarta d'eux deux, les autres suivirent. Seul Saï resta près d'elle. Il ne regardait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais plutôt l'herbe tendrement pliée par endroit, complètement écrasée dans d'autres. Il y avait eu quelqu'un ici peu de temps auparavant.

Sakura ramena ses mains sur le blond, elle enleva à coup de kunai ses vêtements, écartant du bout de doigt les textiles et se mit à dessiner de nombreux signes sur le corps du blond de son sang, qui se reliaient tous à son cœur dans un graphique compliqué. La rosée se mit alors à diffuser son chakra, les autres anbus assurèrent sa sûreté et celle du blond. Ils avaient été prévenu un jour après son départ que le plus jeune membre de l'équipe, avec qui Naruto s'entendait parfaitement, était en fait un traître, un jour trop tard. Elle avait formé une équipe et était partie à sa recherche. Et voilà comment elle le retrouvait.

Saï grimaça, s'était la première fois qu'Ino lui voyait une telle expression. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un regard froid et il ne souriait plus. Son regard longea les traces au sol, il y avait eu un carnage. Un objet attira son attention, faisant un signe aux autres pour leur dire qu'il allait examiner la scène, il trouva un masque d'anbu, celui de Naruto. L'équipe était de trois membres à l'origine, il retrouva la kunoichi anbu dont le masque trônait sur son flanc, et il vit son coéquipier sur cette mission, le traître, mort plus loin. _Naruto a la manie de se faire trahir j'ai l'impression…et si il est dans cet état, c'est sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas y croire…_

Continuant de chercher, il commençait à comprendre comment s'était agencer, du moins au début, la bataille. Il trouva des traces de feu, l'herbe brûlée par endroit ainsi que quelques cadavres montraient qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'hésitation. Le vent tourna, une odeur qu'il semblait connaître lui fit tourner la tête. Caché par une petite colline, il descendit et arriva jusqu'à une petite roche. Les traces était la aussi. Il trouva la du sang, celui de Naruto, montant sur la pierre, un objet long et fin le surprit. Il s'en approcha et en se penchant, eut un instant de stupeur.

Il ramassa l'objet et l'enferma dans un parchemin, regardant alentour et voyant enfin que les cadavres de tous les autres hommes présents n'étaient pas morts de la manière dont il avait l'habitude de voir faire Naruto._ Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas tous morts de sa main…._ D'après les traces et la manière dont avait été disposé l'objet, _il_ n'avait pas été la cause de tout cela. Saï remonta un peu et mira en coin le couple, Sakura tentait toujours tout son possible. Après un dernier regard sur les environ, il revint vers elle, il fit quelques signes aux autres et ces dernier se chargèrent des corps et repartirent en direction du village qui était à quelques kilomètres de là.

Le corps du blond semblait n'avoir à présent subit aucun dégât, pourtant il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, calme comme un mort. Le brun se pencha et lui montra la main du blond, ne pouvant se détacher de ce qu'elle faisait déjà, elle appela Ino. La blonde regarda, elle n'était pas aussi douée que sa camarade, mais savait comment s'y prendre pour effacer le sceau que le brun n'avait sur faire entièrement. Lorsqu'elle eut finis, elle était à bout de souffle. Sakura continuait sa tâche, serrant les dents, déterminée, ses émeraudes ne se détachant pas de son labeur. Ino avança la main et lui essuya son front en sueur, puis elle se remit sur ses jambes, aidant Néji à faire un abri autour d'eux car une fine bruine se faisait sentir.

La nuit tomba, plusieurs heures étaient passées. Sakura sembla sur le point de céder, mais elle serra les dents et continua. Ino vint et lui mit ses mains sur ses avant bras, partageant son chakra restant, alors la nuit continua. Au matin, Shizune arriva, elle prit la place de Sakura qui l'en remercia, s'évanouissant presque dans les bras de Saï qui la rattrapa alors qu'elle s'écroulait. Shizune prit connaissance de tous, puis poursuivi sans stopper une seule minute. Le soir venu, Sakura se leva, des cernes sous les yeux, le teint cendreux, mais elle reprit la place qu'avait été sienne pendant un long moment, permettant à Shizune de souffler. Elles n'en pouvaient plus. Ils alternèrent ainsi pendant une journée encore. Et lorsque la nuit s'étendit de nouveau, glaçant l'atmosphère malgré le feu qui avait été fait pour réchauffer le jeune homme revenant petit à petit à la vie, au moment où la rosée allait reprendre son rôle, Naruto remua les doigts. Un très faible mouvement, un soubresaut, que Saï vit et en avertit sa compagne. Alors en riant de soulagement, n'ayant plus de larme depuis un moment, elle continua jusqu'au petit matin, aidée de Shizune qui avait décidé elle aussi de se dépasser.

Au lever du jour, alors que quelques rayons accrochaient sa chevelure, Naruto ouvrit les yeux. La rosée se recula, commençant un rire entrecoupé de hoquet car elle tentait de retenir ses larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Ses doigts remuèrent lentement, puis il fit de même avec son coude et ses jambes, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de briser par habitude. Tournant la tête de coté pour voir le groupe, il se releva lentement, regardant finalement tout autour de lui. Plusieurs regards inquiets s'arrêtèrent sur sa personne, mais il ne sembla pas le voir, comme s'il sortait d'un long rêve, bien trop calme.

-Naruto ? tu vas bien ? La rosée avait brisé le silence qui ne l'était jusque là que parles fines gouttes s'étalant sur le toit de fortune fait par les membres d'équipes au dessus d'eux.

-…..

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Saï vint près de lui, le regardant dans les yeux, des yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vus aussi vide et neutre. Un regard qui ne lui plut pas.

-Naruto ? le blond ne semblait pas entendre.

-Mais qui êtes vous ? tous avaient lus sur ses lèvres, le blond n'avait pas parler, juste remuer sa bouche, il semblait muet. Il les regardait tous, une certaine crainte dans le fond des yeux, il frissonna puis tomba dans les pommes.

-NARUTOOO !!!

Plusieurs avaient criés, deux l'avaient rattrapé, Sakura pleurait, Shizune examina sa gorge et ses tympans. Le verdict fut rassurant, ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire qui s'effacerait avec le temps. Quelques peu rassurés, ils reprirent la route du village. Le blond se faisait escorter, son brancard entouré d'une équipe sur le qui vive. Les portes une fois en vue, Saï fit quelques signes, les autres approuvèrent et furent bientôt en vue de l'hôpital. Là, ils se séparèrent, Sakura, suivie de Shizune fit de nombreux examen et trouva beaucoup plus tard à Naruto une place dans une chambre alors qu'il n'avait toujours regagné conscience.

Le lendemain, Tsunade trouva la rosée endormie près du lit de son compagnon, Saï qui avait fait le rapport la prit contre lui et la mit dans le lit proche alors qu'elle avait préférée dormir sur le bord du lit blanc et métallique. Elle s'arrêta près du lit du blond, informée par Shizune, elle prit tout de même connaissance des notes de son élève et en fit d'autres. Pinçant les lèvres elle regarda le blond, le fixant, comme réfléchissant à une conduite à prendre. Saï l'observait sans rien dire. Mais Sakura se réveilla.

-Tsunade sama …un problème ? elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Bonjour Sakura.

-Hm ? oh désolé, bonjour. Elle s'empêcha de bailler et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

-Rien de bien important, je réfléchissais à cet idiot. Croire en chacun est une qualité, mais il devrait apprendre à se méfier.

-…..

-En se voyant attaquer il devrait réagir, même si c'est son coéquipier. Cette fois j'espère qu'il lui en voudra au moins.

-…..ce sera dur, il l'appréciait.

-Hm.

Tsunade semblait contrariée. Une ride barrait son front en large et elle s'en alla après un dernier salut, lui demandant au passage de se reposer car elle allait se charger des examens suivant. La rosée retourna donc contre son oreiller qu'elle aurait préférait plus doux, mais l'hôpital n'offrait pas du luxe, leur but n'étant pas de garder les malades. Elle s'endormit, et Saï regarda alternativement ses deux acolytes.

Tout était paisible, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, et cela faisait quatre jours déjà, Sakura vint au blond endormi, comme depuis le premier jour, elle se pencha sur lui et vérifia si tout allait bien. Deux orbes bleus s'ouvrirent d'un coup au monde, elles tombèrent sur la rosée, Naruto se releva et hurla….en silence. Elle fut surprise, elle tenta de le calmer, mais Naruto semblait terroriser. A cet instant entra Saï, Kakashi et Iruka. Ce dernier courut à son protégé, le voyant enfin alors que les visites avaient été interdite, mais lui, hurla encore en tentant de sortir du lit. Alors Sakura mit une main à l'épaule d'Iruka et lui demanda de reculer. Kakashi écoutait lui aussi attentivement, mais le brun non. Il s'avança vers son coéquipier qui le mirait avec de grands yeux larmoyant, lui demandant grâce, voulant rester près de celui qu'il aimait comme un fils. Mais Naruto marquait une certaine distance avec son tuteur, il essayait de sortir du lit, paniqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Saï. Le geste du blond les surprit tous, il regarda Saï droit dans les yeux et ses lèvres formèrent un mot, un seul : Sasuke ?

Saï fit un mouvement négatif de la tête et expliqua qu'il n'était pas le bon brun, il regarda les autres, et décida qu'il y devait leur faire confiance. Alors il continua, mettant les autres dans la confidence, attrapa son parchemin et l'ouvrit devant le blond. Ce dernier vit le sabre de l'Uchiha apparaître, et se le fit donner par le jeune homme. Naruto ne comprenait pas tous, il avait juste mal au crâne, il se coucha à nouveau, tenant fermement l'arme contre son torse et s'endormit d'une masse. Ils se regardèrent tous, ils prirent place dans la pièce, et se mirent à discuter. Sakura avança plusieurs hypothèses, Saï lui expliqua ce qu'il avait compris du champ de bataille et de l'étude des cadavres. Les deux autres écoutaient, les déblatérations étant uniquement interrompues par de petits bruits en provenance du blond qui semblait vivre des rêves intenses.

Un bâillement les fit finalement taire, Naruto était à nouveau debout, ses jambes le soutenant apparemment avec difficultés, sans rien demander, il sortit ne stoppant sa route pour personne, tenant étroitement le sabre contre lui. Ils le suivaient et se demandèrent ou il allait. Son appartement n'était pas dans se quartier. Alors avec stupeur ils le virent entrer dans le quartier Uchiha, et juste à l'orée des portes traditionnelles en marquant l'ouverture, il bifurqua.

Il marchait toujours sans hésitation, il gravit un escalier et s'arrêta enfin. Naruto regardait la porte lui faisant face, une porte ou il y avait des scellés. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et elle s'ouvrit. Personne ne venait jamais ici, ce quartier avait mauvaise réputation. Ils le suivirent, le blond était là alors qu'il n'avait jamais été invité chez l'Uchiha, il se dirigea vers une commode, releva un cadre photographique, posa le sabre en évidence et se laissa tomber dans le lit. Là, il s'endormit.

Ses compagnons se regardèrent, ils n'osaient rien dire, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Iruka pleurait de le voir dans cet état, il se pencha vers celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, lui caressant le visage, replaçant ses mèches dorées. Il n'en pouvait plus, Kakashi sentit son cœur s'affolait, personne n'avait jamais réussi cet exploit depuis bien des années. Il s'approcha et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule, lorsque le châtain se fut relevé du matelas ou il s'était assis, le sensei d'argent passa son bras autour de ses hanches et sortit. Il le ramenait chez lui.

Sakura regarda autour d'elle arrêtant de fixer son compagnon. Personne n'était venu là depuis des années, tout était poussiéreux, ça sentait le renfermé et quelques plantes mortes traînaient par là. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser ici, elle voulait surtout comprendre pourquoi ici et pas chez lui. Après s'être assise, elle vit Saï qui n'avait toujours pas bouger de place, continuant de mirer celui qui lui avait fait changer de voie. Elle aurait cru le voir repartir, mais il prit place sur une chaise et les heures passèrent en silence.

Quand elle se réveilla le matin, Saï était déjà debout, il faisait le portrait du blond et avait apparemment rempli beaucoup de feuilles. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle ne dormait plus, il lui fit un signe suivit d'un sourire. Un bruit de tissus froufroutant leur fit tourner la tête en même temps. Naruto regardait autour de lui, l'air de s'éveiller d'un long rêve. Son bâillement fut tellement grand qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux, après un rapide coup d'œil, il revint à eux.

-Je fous quoi chez Sasuke ?

-TU PARLES !!!

-Beh oui je parle….Sakura ??? la jeune fille le tenait dans ses bras et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-TU ENTENDS AUSSI !!!!! oh merci merci merci….

-Béh ? le blond regarda Saï qui lui offrit un sourire.

-Bon retour parmi nous. Ça faisait un moment que tu dormais à poing fermer.

-Hein ?

-A cause de ta mission.

-Ma mission ? de quoi tu parles Saï ?

-……. Ses deux coéquipiers se regardèrent.

-Tu t'en souviens pas ?

-……non. Je…j'ai pas eu de mission depuis un moment non ?

-…….Sakura ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut Saï qui parla.

-Hey Naruto. Ce que je vais te dire…te fera peut être pas plaisir…

-S..Saï ? mais Sakura se fit ignorée.

-Tu avais une mission, vous étiez trois. Ton nouveau coéquipier vous a trahis.

-…….

-Lorsque l'on est arrivé, tu étais très très proche de la mort, Sakura et Shizune t'ont sauvé.

-Et pourquoi je vois le sabre de Sasuke sur cette commode ?

-Justement. Lorsque l'on est arrivé, ils étaient tous morts, son sabre gisait dans un cadavre mais il n'était pas là. Je l'ai récupéré et je n'ai mis sa présence dans aucun rapport. Seul nous, Iruka et Kakashi sommes au courant.

-Pourquoi ? ça…

-Parce que l'on ne sait pas son rôle, peut être qu'il t'a sauvé ? peut être qu'il était parmi eux ? il t'a mis dans cet état aussi ? qui sais ?puisque t'as l'air de ne pas te souvenir….

-……….il n'est pas…mort ?

-Je n'ai pas vu son cadavre, et j'ai fureté dans les environs, je n'ai pas croisé sa route.

-…..merci Saï.

Naruto se leva, trop vite, il eut un vertige. Mais il se reprit bien vite et fila vers le sabre qu'il caressa. _Ou es tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi je me souviens de rien ? _Naruto ferma les yeux et remonta le long de l'allée menant à l'immense prison au fond de lui.

-Kyubi ?

-……

-Kyubi ? oï ? y'a quelqu'un ?

-…….

Naruto s'approcha de la grille, mais le démon ne lui répondit pas, de Kyubi l'on n'entendait que la respiration rauque et calme, le blond n'en sentant que le souffle chaud. Le terrible démon semblait endormi, jamais Naruto ne l'avait vu ainsi, mais il eut beau l'appeler, l'autre ne fit rien. Alors l'Uzumaki retourna d'où il venait.

-Naruto ? t'étais ou ? je t'appelais et…et….Naruto ?

-Je peux parler à Kyubi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Mais je le connais et je peux lui parler….le blond semblait perplexe, s'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pu lui parler en le voulant.

-……et ?

-Hein ? ah ! Il me répond pas. Il dort.

-……

-Tu saurais pourquoi Sakura ? c'est bizarre, c'est bien la première fois…..Naruto se mit une main au ventre, se le caressant doucement.

-……je peux supposer, mais rien confirmer.

-…..

-Lorsqu'on est arrivé tu aurais du être mort, et tu avais un sceau mal effacé sur la main. Kyubi ne pouvait agir à sa guise. Du coup, il a réussit à te maintenir entre la vie et la mort un petit moment. Mais ça a du lui coûter une bonne réserve d'énergie.

-Alors c'est pour ça que je ne le sentais plus ?

-Peut être je peux pas te le dire…..mais si il dort c'est qu'il a besoin de récupérer. Enfin je pense. D'ailleurs j'aurais cru te voir dormir plus longtemps…Alors tant qu'il ne revient -pas, ne fait pas de folie. Vu que tu n'es pas habitué…

-C'est toujours mon chakra que j'utilise en priorité Sakura. je n'use du sien qu'en cas d'urgence. Et puis si je me suis réveillé…

-…..oui ? elle avait vu son regard changé, comme s'il cherchait une réponse à ses questions.

-Sasuke…j'ai vu Sasuke….et il avait besoin de moi….alors je me suis levé.

-……….

Les trois acolytes se regardèrent. Mais rien ne fut dit, Naruto se retourna et caressa l'arme, Saï le remit dans un parchemin pour que le blond puisse le prendre avec lui sans que personne ne puisse ainsi le questionner sur le fait qu'il se trimballer avec une arme autre que celle des anbus habituelles. Naruto rentra donc chez lui, ces deux compagnons sur les talons, puis ils le laissèrent. Naruto trouva l'appartement bien vide. Il commença cette journée seul, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Mais rien, pas un souvenir, juste une sensation quand il posait sa main sur le parchemin contenant l'arme.

La sonnette le tira de sa rêverie. Il ouvrit, curieux de voir qui pouvait de si bon matin venir le voir, Kakashi lui fourra des légumes pleins les mains le surprenant plus que tout, Iruka tenait les fruits et prit place dans la cuisine où il l'a fit. La conversation commença, prenant de ses nouvelles, puis débordant sur divers sujets. Il eut un sourire en voyant ses deux senseis si proches, il les aimait tellement.

Vers le milieu de la matinée arriva Sakura qui s'était rafraîchie et lui annonça que Tsunade ne lui demandait pas de rapport mais de consigner par écrit ce qui lui reviendrait au fur et à mesure. Le blond hocha de la tête, accueillant en même temps Kiba qui s'insérer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. La conversation repris, mêlant tout au long de la journée divers de ses compagnons.

A aucun moment il n'eut vraiment de répit pour penser à sa mission, ni à ce qui s'était passé. Il était fatigué, alors après une bouffe autour de sa minuscule table, ou ils durent d'ailleurs pour la plupart manger en prenant place sur les meubles alentour, Naruto ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormit. Tous le regardèrent, Iruka le mit au lit, le bordant pire qu'une mère poule, se faisant arracher de là par Kakashi. Ils s'en allèrent en s'hurlant pas trop fort dessus pour ne pas réveiller le blond. Tous partirent mis à part Sakura.

Elle regarda Naruto dormir, il semblait paisible, ainsi il retrouvait les traits d'un enfant angélique. Parfois elle se haïssait de ne pouvoir rendre l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Elle alla à lui et remit quelques mèches en place, puis fit un peu de rangement. Finalement, elle dénicha un futon dans un placard, après lui avoir fait subir quelques coups de poing qui faillit lui faire rendre l'âme, la jeune femme s'endormit.

Un immense cri la réveilla en sursaut, elle se cogna contre le mur près d'elle, se leva une main sur le crâne et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto. Il hurlait à s'en faire mal, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Elle monta sur le lit et l'attrapa, l'enserrant dans ses bras, tentant de le réveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il lui avait griffé les bras, et pleurait l'air perdu.

-Naruto ? qu'est ce que…..

-Je…..je sais pas….je…..Sakura….je

-Calme toi, calme toi, ça va aller.

Elle lui passa sa main dans son dos, l'apaisant. Naruto semblait complètement paniqué, il passa ses doigts aux coins de ses yeux, effaçant ses larmes et se leva. Il semblait désorienté, tournant même un instant en rond comme s'il cherchait ou aller. Sakura l'interpella doucement, il se retourna, attrapa de quoi se changer et fila se prendre une douche. En ressortant, il vit le regard toujours inquiet de sa compagne, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il ne se souvenait pas de son rêve, juste de la sensation désagréable qu'il lui avait laissé.

Il passa sa journée près d'elle, il récupérait et elle le surveillait pour qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. De temps à autre, il allait voir Kyubi, mais le renard dormait toujours tranquillement. Il fit le tour de ses amis, il alla à l'Ichiraku, il laissait le temps passer à la manière de Shikamaru, et surtout il s'emmerdait comme jamais. Tsunade vint le voir, mais repartit extrêmement vite.

Le regard qu'elle lui avait fait, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi faux chez elle. Et les anbus qui l'accompagnaient, il avait détesté leurs yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Et cela l'obnubila tout au long de la journée. Sakura pouvait lui parler, d'autres aussi, il n'était jamais vraiment dans les conversations. Finalement, un mal de tête le prit, tellement fort qu'il préféra aller dormir.

Au matin, il hurla encore, faisant sursauter de nouveau sa coéquipière qui avait décidé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Passa ainsi une semaine, une semaine ou il tenta de se rappeler de tout, d'ennuyer Kyubi qui hiberner et de cohabiter avec Sakura. Tous crurent que cela lui aurait fait extrêmement plaisir, mais le blond n'y faisait même pas attention, il ne pensait pas le moins du monde à cela, il ne voyait presque pas les jours suivre leurs cours.

Chaque matin, il hurlait, mais il la rassura, lui disant qu'il devait réfléchir seul. Elle tiqua, mais quand elle fut certaine qu'il était vraiment apte à vivre seul, la rosée retourna vivre chez elle. A partir du moment ou il se retrouva seul, seul face à lui et au silence, alors seulement, quelques bribes revinrent, quelques sensations et la plupart du temps pendant ses cauchemars. Au bout de cette semaine si mouvementée dans ses moments de solitude, Naruto se renferma presque, cherchant à s'en donner des migraines impossibles.

Alors ne supportant plus ça, il s'annonça lui-même dans le bureau de la cinquième. Elle ne dormait pas pour une fois, l'air extrêmement énervée. Elle l'accueillit avec une impatience qu'il lui connaissait, mais assez désagréable comme jamais depuis un bon moment. Elle se mit alors à son bureau, menton sur ses mains, elles-mêmes accoudées au bureau. Son regard le transperçait.

-Que se passe-t-il Naruto ?

-Je veux retourner sur les lieux.

-Pour ?

-Sakura a du vous dire que j'ai perdu la mémoire sur cet événement, je ne me rappelle de rien. Pourtant, dans mes rêves…..je ressens des choses que j'oublie au réveil et dont il ne me reste que des sensations.

-………

-Je veux retourner là bas.

-Pffff, et tu me dis ça comme un ordre ?

-………

-Hm, à tes yeux je vois que tu serais capable d'y aller sans mon autorisation.

-……..

-Tu ne peux y aller seul. Tu es encore trop faible. Saï et Sakura t'y accompagneront.

-Merci.

Après une courbette, il disparut du bureau circulaire, courant à travers le village aussi rapidement que son état lui permettait et se prépara. Naruto partit les chercher, puis il se rendit là ou tout avait eu lieu. Quelques bonnes heures de marche continue et beaucoup de sueur après, Naruto se dressa à l'endroit même ou il avait été jugé mort par son rival. Au milieu de tout ce sang qui s'était déversé de lui, il prit place.

-Sakura.

-Hm ?

-Tu as remarqué ? Saï la regarda ne continuant pas sa phrase pour être plus précis.

-Oui…on nous suit depuis le village.

-……il hocha de la tête affirmativement.

Leur murmure fut très bas, et d'un mouvement de tête commun, ils décidèrent de rester sur leurs gardes. Naruto ne disait rien, il laissait les sensations venir à lui. Les deux autres prirent place plus loin, n'ajoutant rien. Plus tard, il tourna en silence dans la petite clairière, mais rien ne semblait venir, restant au soleil qui lui rougissait la peau. Sakura vint à lui plus d'une fois, lui tendant sa gourde qu'il buvait à peine, se triturant le cerveau. Le soir venu, la fraîcheur fit grelotter la rosée, Naruto avait prit place à même le sol depuis un moment et fixait l'endroit, en changeant de temps à autres. Sakura vint à lui alors qu'il se tenait la tête dans les mains.

-Naruto il faut rentrer.

-…..

-Naruto, hey il ….

-Tchhhh laisse moi….

Le blond se leva et partit, recommençant ses cent pas dans l'herbe plutôt haute à cet endroit. Mais rien ne revenait. Saï et Sakura faisait des tours de garde, et jamais le blond ne s'endormit. Il continuait de tourner en rond encore et encore. Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla près de Saï. Ce dernier semblait absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, alors elle se redressa et regarda dans la même direction. Naruto se tenait toujours au milieu de la place, il ne bougeait plus, la tête légèrement en arrière, les yeux fermés, il attendait.

-Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

-…….

-Je ne pense pas que l'on pourra repartir d'ici avant qu'il n'ai au moins un souvenir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Saï ?

-Ses yeux tu les as pas vu ? Je vais dormir, au moindre problème…

-Hmmm, bonne nuit.

-'rci.

Le brun se cala contre le tronc et s'endormit. Il se réveilla bien plus tard, Sakura était toujours à ses cotés, elle regardait Naruto avec une certaine tristesse. Le blond lui n'avait pas beaucoup bougé. Et puis il se leva et se mit de nouveau à arpenter l'endroit, s'arrêtant tout d'un coup. Les deux acolytes se regardèrent. Naruto tremblait doucement, il pleurait. Mais d'un geste rageur, il se secoua et se mit une baffe qui claqua dans le silence. Il reprit son petit manège et ne stoppa que lorsque la rosée lui amena de quoi manger.

La journée se passa comme la précédente, son attitude se dégrada, sa mauvaise humeur aussi. Il avait à peine dormit et mangeait tout autant, devenant sans le voir taciturne et mauvais. La journée qui suivit continua elle aussi ainsi. Sakura comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour le ramener à la raison, lorsqu'il la rembarra pour la énième fois. Alors elle se mit à se demander qui pourrait y arriver. Elle se questionnait et décida de poser la question à Saï. Le jeune homme resta silencieux un moment. En milieu de journée, il écrivit sur un parchemin et confia son idée à Sakura. Elle acquiesça et une sorte de lion d'encre s'en fut vers le village, tenant le parchemin en sa gueule.

Comme une âme en peine, il se promenait ici et là, mais rien, même pas une image ne lui revenait. Et Kyubi qui dormait. Naruto s'énervait de plus en plus, sachant que tous cela avait du être très important pour lui. Il continuait de marcher. Plusieurs fois ils vinrent le chercher, plusieurs fois il les rejeta. Alors que le milieu d'après midi arrivait, Naruto poussa un long cri de rage, se jeta à genoux et se mit à frapper le sol avec violence, s'abîmant les poings. Sakura hurla son nom et le tira en arrière, il la renversa alors, les yeux rouge sang, la haine déformant ses traits, mais la face ahurie de sa camarade l'arrêta en pleine fougue alors que son poing rageur allait s'abattre.

-Sakura ? il avait le souffle court, comme se réveillant d'un long cauchemar.

-Mais…mais….

Elle se redressa et le prit entre ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, pleurant pour lui qui n'y arrivait plus. Naruto posa sa main sur son crâne et détourna les yeux de Saï qui se tenait près d'eux. Un bruit se fit entendre plus loin, un énorme chien sortit des fourrés, son maître se laissa tomber avec aisance près de lui, bientôt suivit par un autre jeune homme.

-Kiba ? Shika ?

-Salut. L'un le dit mollement l'accompagnant d'un geste de main, l'autre lui répondit mais semblait étonné de son état.

-Naruto ? mais qu'est ce t'as foutu ?

-Ne ? euh rien…les yeux de la bête laissèrent à nouveau place au bleu azur.

Shikamaru attrapa la rosée et le brun pour les mener plus loin. Kiba lui fit un petit mouvement de tête pour le remercier et se pencha vers Naruto qui trouvait l'herbe extrêmement intéressante. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules et prenant place à ses cotés, il lui parla doucement. Naruto ne disait rien, remuant juste la tête de temps à autre. Kiba continuait de parler, il se redressa d'un coup partant d'un grand rire et foutu une énorme baffe dans le dos de son compagnon. Naruto sembla se plaindre un instant et finit par le rejoindre dans son fou rire.

-Je ne les savais pas si proche…

-Je m'en doute, c'est pour ça que vous aviez fait appel à moi non ?

-Oui.

-Moi je savais qu'ils s'entendaient parfaitement. Pourquoi je sais pas, mais ces deux là sont très bon ami. Alors quand j'ai vu votre mots, j'ai été le voir.

-En même temps leurs personnalités sont pareilles ou presque…

-Mouais pas trop quand même, sinon Shino ne supporterait pas Kiba. Heureusement que je l'ai pas eu dans mon équipe tout les jours de ma vie.

-Ahahaha, la rosée ne put retenir son rire devant l'air déjà extenué de Shika face à cette pensée.

-Sakuraaaa !!! Naruto lui faisait un signe de loin, un sourire de nouveau aux lèvres comme s'il n'y avait rien eu de changer.

-……Sakura le regarda désolé et Shikamaru voyant ses yeux comprit qu'elle savait que le blond avait décidé de lui faire croire que tout allé bien. Il semblait de nouveau bien. J'en ai marre qu'il essaie de toujours tout prendre sur lui.

-Hmm, alors fais ce qu'il faut pour que ce ne soit plus le cas Sakura.

-………la jeune fille détourna un instant les yeux de son coéquipier pour les poser sur le Nara. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air entendu.

-Galèèèèèreeee, Naruto ! t'as passé le temps de sauter sur le dos des gens comme ça !!!

-Héhéhé, on rentre ? Ne ? Ne ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu lui dire Kiba ?

-…….mais le châtain ne lui répondit pas, échangeant juste un clin d'œil avec le blond.

Naruto continuait de sourire et ouvrit la marche avec son ami qui chevauchait son énorme chien. Ce dernier vit que Naruto faisait cependant un effort pour ne pas se retourner vers la place ou tout s'était déroulé et continuer à sourire. Sakura le remarqua aussi, mais personne ne fit un commentaire. En arrivant au village, Kiba attrapa le blond par les épaules et l'emmena à sa suite, les autres se regardèrent et décidèrent de les suivre. Il l'entraîna tout simplement à l'Ichiraku ou il le plaça sur un tabouret et passa commande. Naruto continuait de sourire, mais depuis leur arrivée, il semblait moins joyeux, réfléchissant encore et encore. Kiba le regarda désolé en voyant le bol de ramen qui tiédissait, Naruto n'avait pas la tête à ça. Sakura toussota, le sortant de sa transe.

Alors il hurla un itadakimasu surpuissant et se jeta sur ses nouilles. Les autres mangèrent plus calmement. La conversation s'empara de la petite assemblée, Kiba essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en blaguant, Naruto riait un peu mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Au bout du troisième service, Naruto se leva d'un bond, remerciant vivement Kiba et sortit en remerciant le proprio. Une fois dehors il respira un bon coup et reprit la route de son chez lui, marchant à pas lourd. Dans l'échoppe, quelques regards s'échangèrent et se fixèrent sur Kiba qui buvait le liquide brûlant de son deuxième bol.

-Il avait quoi le p'tit ?

-Hn ? Sakura s'était retournée vers le vieil homme qui regardait au dehors disparaître dans la nuit son meilleur client.

-Il a mangé que trois bols, et encore il s'est forcé, je l'ai bien vu….il regardait la rosée, attendant une réponse.

-Il est revenu il n'y pas si longtemps de la mort, il a juste un peu de vague à l'âme.

-……la dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça c'est le jour ou le brun a disparu, celui qu'il considère comme son frère….vous l'avez retrouvé au fait ?

-……..vous avez dit quoi là m'sieur ? la rosée n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto pouvait considérer Sasuke comme étant son frère.

-Ouais, des fois il parle, et il m'a dit que…Sasuke c'est ça ? lui manquait sacrement…ça fait longtemps en tout cas que je l'ai pas vu aussi mal et que…mais un bruit de bol posé brutalement sur le comptoir le fit taire.

-Bon, si Shino me cherche vous lui dites que j'ai à faire. Et Kiba se leva d'un mouvement en laissant plusieurs billets. Il allait sortir quand Shikamaru lui parla.

-Et pour ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Ça marche toujours. Et Kiba sortit après un dernier salut, emboîtant les pas précédents de son ami.

-Vous parliez de quoi ? Sakura se retourna vers Shikamaru

-Galère, y'a que moi qu'est au courant ? pfffffff. Bon je vous explique. T'auras un rôle fatidique Sakura…..

Naruto ouvrit la porte, la silhouette de l'Inuzuka s'y devinait dans la pâleur lunatique régnante. Il leva la main, lui montrant plusieurs canettes de bières dans un sac plastique. Le blond esquissa un fragile sourire et lui laissa le passage, en entrant, le maître chien gratifia son épaule d'une puissante poigne et partit dans le salon. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à Naruto de lui raconter, ce dernier leva le voile sur son attitude, gardant cependant quelques petites abstractions. Il savait que Naruto n'aimait pas se plaindre, mais il savait aussi que cela faisait parfois du bien. Finalement, il se tut, il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs toujours pas et c'est ce qui le faisait enrager. Epaules contre épaules, ils regardèrent ce qu'il passait à la tv, et après quelques bières, le blond s'affala, n'ayant pas dormi depuis un moment. Fragile psychologiquement, frustré, il ne sentit pas le sommeil le prendre, sa tête entra en contact avec l'épaule de son ami qui continua un instant de regarder la télé et de boire tranquillement sa bière. Puis il leva le bras, faisant passer Naruto tout contre lui et lui tapotant doucereusement le sommet du crâne. Attrapant son comparse, Kiba se dirigea vers sa chambre ou il l'y posa puis prit place sur le canapé pour dormir.

Regardant le plafond, il cherchait le sommeil, ne sachant que faire pour aider son ami. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien. Dans une autre partie du village, Sakura venait d'obtenir ce qu'elle était venue chercher et fit un grand geste à Shikamaru et Saï. Il avait de la chance, tout le monde était présent. Alors se répartissant chacun une zone géographique établie par Shikamaru, ils se séparèrent et se mirent à faire du porte à porte. Un bon moment plus tard, ils eurent fini et rentrèrent chez eux.

Naruto ouvrit en grand les yeux, une odeur l'avait tiré de son sommeil de plomb. Il se leva avec un mal de tête, mais l'odeur était réelle. Attrapant un kunai, il longea le mur, ouvrant doucement la porte, se glissant devant les différentes pièces, attentif au moindre bruit, et finit à l'entrée de la cuisine. Kiba était aux fourneaux et semblait cuire des crêpes.

-Te voilà enfin ! pas trop tôt !

-Oh ça va, tu sais que je supporte pas l'alcool.

-Pffff pour le peux qu'en possède une bière.

-Et gna gna gna

-Hahaha, tiens prends ça. Kiba lui fourra un cachet en main et un verre de lait. Naruto but et remarqua la table étonnement bien garnie.

-J'avais tous ça chez moi ? se grattant le crâne en baillant, il s'attabla.

-Nah, j'ai été faire des courses, tous tes trucs étaient périmés depuis…Kiba sembla réfléchir. Enfin depuis longtemps.

-Où est Akamaru au fait ?

-Je lui ai dis de pas bouger du salon. Tu vas mieux ?

-Mouais. Mais l'Inuzuka n'en fut pas convaincu.

-Hey Naruto, ce soir on sort, va te saper.

-J'ai le temps non ?

-Non, il est déjà tard.

-Pffff les boîtes ouvrent pas avant…

-Mais y'a pas que les boîtes ou je vais t'amener mon vieux.

-……

Le sourire que lui refila son compagnon fit taire Naruto. Il n'avait pas vraiment envi, mais pour ne pas les inquiéter, il allait jouer le jeu. En ce moment même, à l' instant où il se changeait, il lui sembla comprendre Sasuke. Que ce dernier ne puisse plus donner le change et qu'il veuille tout changer. Lui-même avait envi de hurler. Si seulement il se rappelait. Il se regardait dans le miroir en pied que Sakura lui avait offert quelques mois auparavant. Il y voyait le reflet d'un jeune homme tellement triste. Malgré sa tenue, ses yeux reflétaient son mal être. Après un instant, il glissa sa sacoche sur la ceinture en tissu qui maintenait son jean taille basse à niveau. Il enfila négligemment une chemise de lin blanc à manche courte, boutonnée uniquement de son torse à un peu plus bas que son nombril de manière à ne pas voir le sceau. Il rejoignit Kiba dans le salon qui l'attendait sagement, déjà prêt et paré. Ce dernier lui envoya une paire de chaussure et enfila les siennes, après l'avoir miré un instant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était possible de voir Naruto en d'autres couleurs que orange et noir et surtout dans d'autres habits. Ceux là lui allaient pourtant bien.

La paire sortie alors, faisant tourner quelques têtes dans le voisinage. Naruto pouffait aux remarques du brun sur l'indécence de certains regards. Leur route fut assez longue, mais bientôt ils arrivèrent près des bâtiment marquant le territoire de l'Hokage. Le blond n'avait jamais remarqué le petit restaurant qui y était accolé, ils entrèrent et le châtain le guida. Il y avait la plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais bientôt les visages lui furent connus. Ainsi il prit place près de sa coéquipière après avoir salué tous ses amis réunis autour d'une table. Il regardait autour de lui, l'endroit servait de quoi manger et avait ce qui semblait être un karaoké central. Quelques personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas chantaient d'une voix fausse mais semblaient heureuse.

L'ambiance était plutôt bonne, échangeant nouvelles sur nouvelles, blaguant, riant. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Le blond regardait tout cela d'un air rassuré, heureux de voir que tout allait bien ici. Aucun d'entre eux n'était encore allé chanter, jusqu'à ce que Kiba n'ouvre la bouche vers Shino.

-Ch'uis sur que tu chantes comme une casserole.

-…..parle pour toi.

-Hahaha, ça confirme hein Naruto, il ne sait pas chanter ! Kiba fit un clin d'œil au blond qui gloussa.

-Vexé, l'Aburame se leva d'un bond et se rendit sur la piste. Kiba siffla un instant en levant et agitant un bras en moulinant l'air, attrapant de l'autre une bière. Shino chercha un instant la chanson qu'il allait interpréter. Une fois trouvée, il abaissa son col, se racla la gorge et envoya la sauce. La mélodie s'éleva calme. Shino prit place sur un siège, micro à la main et baissa les yeux vers l'écran. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, il avait choisi l'hymne du village.

_These mist covered mountains __(Ces brumes qui couvraient les montagnes)  
Are a home now for me __(Sont pour moi ma maison maintenant)  
But my home is the lowlands __(Mais ma maison est la terre basse)  
And always will be __(Et le sera pour toujours)  
Some day you'll return to __(Un jour vous retournerez vers)  
Your valleys and your farms __(Vos vallées et vos fermes)  
And you'll no longer burn __(Et vous ne vous tourmenterez plus)  
To be brothers in arms (__D'être des frères d'armes)  
_

Kiba remarqua que Naruto avait crispé les mains en écouté cette chanson, chantée le plus souvent lors d'un enterrement. Le châtain se demandait se qu'une telle chanson pouvait bien faire là. La voix de Shino était parfaite, suivant chaque intonation, ni trop fort, ni trop bas, remuant doucement la tête pour être dans le rythme lent et mélancolique de la musique.

_Through these fields of destruction __(Au travers de ces champs de destruction)  
Baptisms of fire __(Baptème de feu)  
Ive watched all your suffering __(J'ai regardé toutes vos souffrances)_

Toutes la salle s'était arrêter et regardait à présent vers la petite scène. Cette musique leur parlait directement. Certains entamaient silencieusement le chant, d'autres écoutaient simplement. Chacun appréciait à sa manière.

_As the battles raged higher __(Alors que les plus hautes batailles enragaient)  
And though they did hurt me so bad __(Et bien qu'elles m'aient blessées mortellement)  
In the fear and alarm __(Dans la peur et l'inquiétude)  
You did not desert me __(Vous ne m'avez pas abandonné)  
My brothers in arms __(Mes frères d'armes)  
_

Les mains de Naruto arrêtèrent de trembler. Il avait fermé les yeux et écoutait patiemment le chant susurré d'une voix douce dans le micro. Il lui semblait qu'il allait se souvenir et retenait de ce fait sa respiration. Et puis il ouvrit la bouche en même temps que Shino, chantant faiblement, seul la tablée l'entendait d'ailleurs.

_Theres so many different worlds __(Il y a tellement de mondes différents)  
So many differents suns __(Tellement de soleils différents)  
And we have just one world __(Et nous avons juste un monde)  
But we live in different ones __(Mais nous vivons chacun dans le notre)  
_

Naruto était dans le champs, ressentant une immense tristesse face à ce qui était conté. Ce verset était pour lui le plus prenant de la chanson, celui qui résumé si bien le monde. Il se tut à sa fin, laissant Shino seul de nouveau face au flot de parole.

_Now the suns gone to hell __(Maintenant le soleil est allé en enfer)  
And the moons riding high __(Et la lune s'élève tellement haut)  
Let me bid you farewell __(Laissez moi vous faire mes adieux.)  
__Every man has to die __(Chaque homme devra mourir)  
But its written in the starlight __(Mais c'est écrit dans la lumière des étoiles)  
And every line on your palm __(Et dans chaque lignes de vos paumes)  
Were fools to make war __(Nous sommes stupide de faire la guerre)  
On our brothers in arms __(A nos frères d'armes.)_

Shino termina comme il avait commencé, tout en douceur. Il posa le micro et repositionna ses lunettes qu'il n'avait pas quitté en regardant vers Kiba qui avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Toute la salle applaudit sa prestation et l'Aburame referma son col sur une fine couleur rosée apparue sur ses joues. Kiba se retourna vers Naruto après lui avoir donné un petit coup de coude dans les cotes, continuant de sourire, mais le blond semblait à nouveau lointain.

-Hey Naruto, ça va ? t'es pale…Kiba avait à peine soufflé sa question.

-……je….oui….j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non. Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux. Va détendre l'atmosphère un minimum, après une telle prestation personne ne voudra toucher le micro.

-Hahaha, mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. JE VAIS TE MONTRER SHINO !!!!

-Kiba fonça sur scène, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait chanter. Après une bataille avec la télécommande pour trouver la bonne chanson, Kiba se tourna vers son public. Il décrocha le micro, fit valdinguer le siège pour mieux pouvoir se mouvoir sur scène et mis play. Les guitares résonnèrent puis sa voix s'éleva.

_Soy un hombre muy honrado __(Je suis un homme très honnête)_

_Que me gusta lo mejor __(Qui aime le meilleur)_

_Las mujeres no me faltan __(Les femmes ne me font pas défauts)_

_Ni el dinero ni el amor __(Ni l'argent ni l'amour)_

Kiba tapait du pied en cadence, Naruto se leva lui fit un signe vers la sortie. Le châtain lui fit un clin d'œil et continua le débit rapide des paroles. Alors l'Inuzuka se mit à bouger, dandinant d'ici de là, se dirigeant vers des filles et leur faisant les yeux doux, faisant par là même sourire Naruto qui recevant le message se dirigea vers la porte.

_Jineteando en mi caballo __(Chevauchant sur mon cheval)_

_Por la sierra yo me voy __(Je traverse les terres)_

_Las estrellas y la luna __(Les étoiles et la lune)_

_Ellas me dicen donde voy __(Me disent où je vais)_

_Ay, Ay, Ay Ay,_

_Ay Ay mi amor __(ay ay mon amour)_

_Ay mi Morena __(ay ma brunette)_

_De mi corazón __(de mon cœur)_

Le groupe l'avait vu partir, mais personne ne l'avait retenu, il avait eu l'air d'avoir besoin d'être seul un instant. Alors ils se concentrèrent sur Kiba qui continuait de bon cœur. Il revenait vers eux, un large sourire aux lèvres après avoir réussi à embrasser une fille qui traînait par là.

_Me gusta tocar la guitarra __(j'aime jouer de la guitare)_

_Me gusta cantar al sol __(j'aime chanter au soleil)_

_Mariachi me acompañan __(Les mariachis m'accompagnent)_

_Cuando canto mi canción __(quand je chante ma chanson)_

_Me gusta tomar mis copas __(j'aime prendre mes verres)_

_Aguardiente es lo mejor __(l'eau de vie est le meilleur)_

_También el tequila blanco __(aussi la tequila blanche)_

_Con su sal le da sabor __(avec son sel qui lui donne une saveur)_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay,_

_Ay Ay mi amor_

_Ay mi Morena_

_De mi corazón_

Naruto était juste sortit au moment ou le rythme des guitares s'accéléraient, il avait vu son ami se jetait au sol mimant les ripes des musiciens. Il eut un dernier sourire, aimant par-dessus tout l'excentricité de Kiba. Il s'éloigna alors que les paroles reprenaient dans son dos. Il voulait avoir la paix et s'écarta donc des chemins habituels pour se réfugier dans un endroit totalement noir. Il se laissa tomber à terre, s'écroulant dos au mur, la musique lui parvenait encore étouffée. Plus personne ne chantait à présent, il n'y avait que des mélodies attendant que des personnes viennent y mettre des paroles.

Une mélodie l'interpella. Il ferma les yeux et commença à chanter, sa voix s'élevant assez grave mais calme. Il aimait beaucoup cette chanson, elle lui faisait penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques temps après le départ de son compagnon. La sensation qu'il était proche de se souvenir ne le quittait plus, s'accroissant même alors qu'il entamait le premier couplet.

_I thoug__ht you'd be out of my mind __(Je pensais que tu serais hors de mon esprit)_

_And I'd finally foun__d a way to __(Et j'ai finalement trouver un moyen)  
Learn to live without you __(D'apprendre a vivre sans toi)  
I thought it was just a matter of time __(Je croyais que c'était juste une question de temps)  
'Til I had a hundred reasons __(Jusqu'à ce que j'ai une centaine de raisons)  
Not to think about you __(De ne pas penser à toi)  
_

Sa voix devint plus dure alors qu'il entamait cette partie s'accordant avec la musique.

_But it's just not so __(Mais ce n'est pas juste ça)  
And after all this time __(Et après tout ce temps)  
I still can't let go __(Je ne peux toujours pas oublier)  
_

Alors qu'il allait entamer le refrain, sa voix devint plus rageuse, plus amère. Et puis cette sensation qui s'accentuait, comme si ce qu'il cherchait, avait été plus que proche. Elle le démangeait et le rendait fou.

_Refrain:__  
I've still got your face __(J'ai encore ton visage)  
Painted on my heart __(Peint sur mon cœur) _

Sa main se serra sur son cœur, sa face esquissant une tristesse infinie.

_Scrawled upon my soul __(Gribouillé sur mon ame)  
Etched upon my memory baby __(Gravé dans ma mémoire, bébé)  
I've got your kiss __(J'ai ton baisé)  
Still burning on my lips. __(Brulant encore sur mes lèvres)  
The touch of your fingertips __(La sensation du bout de tes doigts)  
This love so deep inside of me baby __(Cet amour si profond en moi, bébé)_

_I was trying everything that I can __(J'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais)  
To get my heart to forget you __(Pour que mon coeur t'oublie)  
But it's just can't seem to __(Mais il semble qu'il ne le peut)  
_

Sa voix redevint sereine l'espace d'un instant, Naruto cherchait la lune des yeux mais ne la trouvait pas. Il sentit le long de sa joue une larme s'écouler lentement. D'un revers de main calme il la stoppa dans sa course, serrant de l'autre une touffe d'herbe humide, crachant les mots plus qu'autre chose.

_I guess it's just no use __(Je crois que ça ne marche pas)  
In every part of me __(Dans chaque part de moi)  
Is still a part of you __(Il y a encore une part de toi)  
_

Naruto décida de tout laisser sortir, il n'en pouvait plus. Desserrant les dents, il hurla, hurla les paroles, hurla sa rage. Et ça lui faisait énormément de bien. Mais en même temps la sensation revint plus forte que jamais. Un frisson parcouru son échine, il savait que le souvenir concernait Sasuke, donc que s'était important, du moins pour lui.

_I've still got your face __(J'ai encore ton visage)  
Painted on my heart __(Peint sur mon cœur)  
Scrawled upon my soul __(Gribouillé sur mon ame)  
Etched upon my memory baby __(Gravé dans ma mémoire, bébé)  
I've got your kiss __(J'ai ton baisé)  
Still burning on my lips __(Brulant encore sur mes lèvres)  
The touch of your fingertips __(La sensation du bout de tes doigts)  
This love so deep inside of me baby __(Cet amour si profond en moi, bébé) _

I've still got your face _(J'ai encore ton visage)  
Painted on my heart __(Peint sur mon Coeur)  
Painted on my heart __(Peint sur mon Coeur)  
Painted on my heart __(Peint sur mon Coeur) _

Something in your eyes keeps hauting me _(Quelque chose dans tes yeux continue de me hanter)  
I'm trying to escape you __(J'essais de t'echapper)  
And I know there ain't no way to __(Et je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen)  
To chase you from my mind __(De te chasser de mon esprit)  
_

Naruto avait encore hurlé, le faire lui faisait du bien. Et alors qu'il allait entamer de nouveau le refrain, il se tourna sur sa droite. Posant sa main au mur, il chercha et trouva une petite alcôve. Cela avait été bref, mais il connaissait cette sensation. Il en était sur, abandonnant la chanson, il se fit attentif au moindre bruit, à la moindre émanation d'énergie, il se concentra comme jamais, certain qu'il n'avait cette fois ci pas rêver, mettant son oreille contre la petite mais solide grille de fer dont la fraîcheur lui glaça le sang.

Deux hommes se tenaient face à une cellule sombre et humide. Le clapotis de l'eau s'écoulant du plafond en fin condensé d'eau, aurait rendu fou n'importe quel saint. Pour ne pas le devenir, les deux ninjas avaient à disposition un poste de musique qu'il écoutait assez bas pour prévenir d'éventuel bruit suspect venant de l'extérieur. Un troisième entra commençant à discuter avec les deux autres, n'ayant aucun regard pour leur prisonnier.

Ce prisonnier n'était autre que Sasuke, plus mort que vif, n'ayant toujours pas recouvré ses esprits. Son corps présentait de nombreuses plaies, il avait été torturé, mais rien n'en avait été tiré. Une seule chose le faisait réagir, une chanson qui passait de temps à autres sur une des stations que ses gardes écoutaient relativement souvent, juste pour le plaisir de voir un Uchiha se tordre de douleur et demander pathétiquement de la stopper.

Pourtant à l'instant même, Sasuke semblait commencer ce qu'ils appelaient sa folie passagère. Il geignait, tirant un peu sur les chaînes qui reliaient ses mains à une longue corde de fer jusqu'au plafond. Il tenta un pas, mais les chaînes à ses pieds entravés ses mouvements, et les divers sceaux en papier recouvrant son corps l'empêchait d'utiliser le moindre jutsu qu'il aurait pu vouloir tenter. Et malgré tout cela, du chakra s'émanait de lui de temps en temps. Mais les gardes ne s'inquiétait pas, dès lors que la chanson prenait fin, le grand Sasuke Uchiha n'était plus rien.

C'est pour cela qu'en entrant et en le voyant réagir, il s'était posé la question. Qu'est ce qui avait pu le faire réagir puisqu'il n'y avait pas cette musique pour le moment. Il interrogea les deux autres qui sourirent en toute réponse. La chanson étant à la mode, elle passait tous le soirs à la même heure, et tous les soirs ils s'amusaient à pousser le volume à fond. Et justement elle allait bientôt commencer. Alors ils rirent de bon cœurs, allant sur la station et commençant à mettre la radio un peu plus fort.

Sasuke s'était un peu mut car une voix l'avait sortie de son état végétatif. Elle s'était glissée de l'extérieur, une voix hurlant sa peine et sa douleur, puis toute sa rancœur, s'enfonçant sous terre par la ventilation et l'atteignant dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible. Le son de la radio couvrit celui du chanteur, le faisant redevenir amorphe. Un présentateur parlait avec engouement, et la chanson qu'il détestait tant s'éleva.

Naruto se pencha à la petite entrée qu'il voyait à ses cotés. Il n'y avait plus rien, tout était à nouveau calme. Et puis il entendit des notes remontaient le long de la tuyauterie pour parvenir jusqu'à lui. Les guitares avaient à peine commencer à se faire entendre qu'il tira avec force sur ses chaînes, rouvrant ses plaies.

_When you were here before __(Quand tu étais ici autrefois)  
Couldn't look you in the eye __(Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux )_

_You're just like an angel __(Tu as l'air d' un ange ) _

_Your skin makes me cry __(Ta beauté me fait pleurer )_

_You float like a feather__(Tu flottes comme une plume,) _

_In a beautiful world __(Dans un monde merveilleux)_

_And I wish I was special __(Et je souhaite avoir été spécial)  
You're so very special __(tu es tellement spécial)  
_

Il entendit des cris se mêler au chant. Plusieurs mètres sous terres, Sasuke tirait toujours sur ses chaînes avec violence, hurlant sa rage, se blessant un peu plus les poings et les chevilles, ses yeux imploraient de stopper ça. Son énergie s'échappait de lui, le faisant souffrir car son sceau avait été scellé par un papier bien placé. L'Uchiha râlait et eux riaient.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. __(Mais je suis un salaud, un raté)  
What the hell am I doing here ? __(Qu'est ce que je peux bien foutre ici ?)  
I don't belong here. __(Je n'appartiens pas a cet endroit)  
_

Les cris redoublèrent, et Naruto n'eut plus aucun doute, il était sur de savoir de qui ils étaient. D'un bond il fut sur ses pieds, il posa sa paume sur le mur, et sans réfléchir, par instinct, il envoya une décharge d'énergie, brisant la paroi épaisse. Puis il se faufila à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, laissant son instinct le guider alors que dans sa cellule son rival continuait ses cris de désespoir. Il tentait de changer ses yeux, il voulait les tuer, les tuer pour qu'ils arrêtent cette musique, mais rien n'y faisait, réussissant juste à se remplir ses larmes de sang.

_I don't care if it hurts __(Je me fous si ça fait mal)  
I want to have control __(je veux avoir le contrôle)  
I want a perfect body __( je veux un corps parfait)  
I want a perfect soul __(je veux une ame parfaite)  
I want you to notice __( je veux que tu le remarques))  
When I'm not around __(quand je ne suis pas dans le coin)  
You're so very spécial __(tu es tellement special)  
I wish I was special __(Je souhaite avoir été spécial)  
_

Cette musique lui rappelait trop de chose. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes, il se détestait d'être si faible et de ne jamais pouvoir sauver quiconque. Et au plus profond de lui, il espérait avoir été comme le disait ce chanteur si spécial pour l'autre, pour celui qu'il avait compris depuis peu aimé plus que tout. Doucement, il reprit le refrain en chœur.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. __(Mais je suis un salaud, un raté)  
What the hell am I doing here ? __(qu'est ce que je peux bien foutre ici)  
I don't belong here. __(Je n'appartiens pas à cet endroit)  
_

De son coté, Naruto descendait les étages, créant des passages lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas d'accès, des images lui revenaient par intermittence, il savait enfin ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce que la nuit n'englobe tous ses sens. Se rattrapant par moment sur un mur pour maintenir son équilibre par moment précaire, il continua sa route aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

_  
__She's running out again, __(elle s'enfuit encore)  
She's running out  
She's run run run running out...  
_

Sasuke releva lentement la tête, seulement dans ces moments là, il avait envi de continuer de se battre pour montrer que ces yeux qu'il avait acquis ne lui étaient pas inutiles. Mais tous ces sceaux l'empêchaient de sortir aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait pu en temps normal. Et physiquement, il était affaibli, mangeant et buvant peu. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de ses bourreaux, joyeux, riant de son faciès torturé. C'est alors qu'en arrière plan, la porte vola. Au milieu du trou béant se trouvait Naruto, en voyant Sasuke, son regard devint froid, inhumain, un regard que personne ne lui connaissait. Au fond de lui la bête se réveilla, l'enveloppant dangereusement.

Whatever makes you happy (tout ce qui pourrait te rendre heureux)  
Whatever you want (tout ce que tu veux)  
You're so very special (tu es tellement spécial)  
I wish I was special... (je souhaite avoir été spécial)

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo, (mais je suis un salaud, un raté)  
What the hell am I doing here ? (Qu'est ce que je peux bien foutre ici?)  
I don't belong here. (Je n'appartiens pas à cet endroit)  
I don't belong here

Son énergie fouetta l'air, il s'avança tandis que la chanson se finissait, l'air était lourd, et aurait été insupportable s'ils n'avaient eu une formation poussée. Ils allaient ripostés mais avant de pouvoir agir, Naruto leur avait déjà fait perdre connaissance. Et d'un pas mesuré faisant craquelé le sol à chacun d'eux, il alla jusqu'à Sasuke.

Ce dernier releva la tête, sa nuque fourmillait et lui faisait mal, mais il garda la tête à niveau, le regarda droit dans les yeux de son unique œil, l'appelant doucement, n'y croyant pas une seconde. Naruto était mort dans ses bras, ses yeux avaient changés, il ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le blond sembla se calmer, son énergie diminua un minimum, arrachant chaînes et sceaux à grandes gestes, le brun fut enfin libre. Sasuke n'avait pas la force de tenir debout, affaiblit il se laissa tomber en avant. De longues traînées rouges marbraient son corps, accompagnées de quelques plaies. Naruto le rattrapa dans sa chute d'un bras, puis le hissant sur son épaule, il remonta jusqu'à l'air libre.

De leur coté, le groupe trouvait le temps long et se consultèrent pour savoir quoi faire puis d'un commun accord, ils cherchèrent. Akamaru aboya, le groupe accourut et fit face à un trou béant dans le mur menant aux geôles de Konoha. Ils allaient entré lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils se reculèrent, quelqu'un allait sortir de la noirceur des lieux. Les nuages s'écartèrent, laissant la lune révéler la scène.

Eclairant les lieux, elle révéla dans sa pâleur un éclat jaune pale qui s'intensifia à mesure qu'ils entraient dans la lumière. Relevant la tête, Naruto découvrit un regard rouge sang, scrutant chacun de ses amis puis finissant par stopper sur Sakura. Comprenant qu'elle uniquement aurait le droit de s'avancer, elle le fit et retint sa respiration face à l'état de Sasuke. Lentement, Naruto le déposa près de lui, lançant un regard impérieux alentour, les exhortant de ne faire un seul pas car ce dernier les mènerait à leur mort.

Pourtant tous l'avaient reconnu, le traître était là. Lee allait faire un pas, mais la main de Shino se plaqua devant lui alors que Kiba s'immiscer entre eux deux et son ami. Personne n'osa faire un pas vers eux, Naruto semblait prêt à tuer n'importe qui. Un quart d'heure passa, Sakura s'activait toujours sur l'Uchiha. Au loin le jour commençait à poindre lentement, dardant le ciel de couleur rose orangée, révélant l'état de l'Uchiha aux yeux de tous. Malgré les soins qu'elle lui faisait, son état de santé ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Les blessures avait été plus qu'abominable à en juger par les larges plaies souvent infectées qui lui barraient le corps de part en part. et l'état de son œil donna envie de vomir aux filles, faisant même grimacé quelques garçons.

-SAKURA !!! arrête.

-Hn ? la rosée se tourna sur sa droite, faisant face à la cinquième. De toute sa stature elle se tenait devant elle et Naruto, un regard froid pour le corps à terre.

-Je te dis d'arrêter tes soins. Cet imbécile ne parle pas, alors la fièvre l'y aidera.

-QUOI !!! mais Tsunade Sama vous…

-Vous étiez au courant ? la voix de Naruto porta jusqu'à elle mais était dangereusement basse.

-D'après toi Naruto ? ou l'a tu trouvé ? crois tu que je ne sache pas qui est enfermé dans mes geôles ?

-Et pour son état ? Naruto avait la tête baissée alors que ses poings se serraient compulsivement.

-Bien sur que oui. La rosée vit le blond serrer les dents violement.

-J'aurai préféré que vous me disiez ne pas être au courant. Tsunade ne lui avait jamais vu se regard et n'eut que le temps de se préparer à ce qui arriver.

-QUE !!! NARUTO !!! Sakura hurla en même temps que les autres retinrent leurs respirations.

Le blond n'écoutait plus et tandis que plusieurs clones encerclaient le couple à terre pour les protéger de quiconque aurait voulu s'en prendre à eux, il disparut de leurs champs de vision. Tsunade se baissa à temps pour éviter le coup de pied latéral qu'il lui avait envoyé en pleine face. Lui faisant un croche pied au niveau du creux poplité, ce dernier tomba à genoux, mais se réceptionna après une roulade avant. Sa deuxième queue commençait à sortir, sa colère était grande, personne n'osait bouger, en partie parce que de nouveaux clones étaient apparus autour des groupes, les empêchant le moindre mouvement, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans cet état et ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça.

- Tu es fou ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ? t'en prendre à moi ! tu oublis ton rêve !!! tandis qu'elle parlait, il avait repris ses attaques, échangeant coups de griffes et de pieds qu'elle évitait parfois de justesse.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de le laisser comme ça !!! IL EST IMPORTANT POUR MOI !!!!

-QUE !!!

Mais la blonde n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter, alors que son coup de poing la frôlait, son chakra se détacha de lui et l'attrapa par l'épaule la maintenant fermement, alors de son autre bras il lui donna un coup puis un autre. La douleur l'irradia de sa joue ouverte jusqu'au bas de son dos, et elle se répercutait avec les nouveaux coups qu'elle recevait au niveau de son ventre. Elle réussit à parer quelques coups, mais ils devenaient de plus en plus violent, et plus encore lorsqu'elle lui lança qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu car elle savait qu'il n'accepterait pas. Sa deuxième queue était là, et la troisième commençait à apparaître alors qu'il l'envoya valser plus loin, faisant s'écrouler un mur.

Sa respiration était rauque, son corps prit de frémissement de rage plus qu'autre chose. Il regardait celle qui dirigeait le village avec déception, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être déçu ainsi ne serais ce qu'un jour. Naruto se courba, seule sa respiration était audible, et son regard ne changeait pas de cible. Tsunade se redressa, se mettant à quatre pattes, un filet de sang s'échappant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle serra une poignée de terre, il attendait sûrement qu'elle capitule et qu'elle lui demande pardon, mais la Godaime savait avoir raison, ce n'était pas à un gamin de lui dicter sa conduite à prendre avec un nukenin. Crachant le sang qui lui restait sur la langue, elle se redressa, lentement, chaque mouvement lui faisait mal, il ne retenait pas ses coups. Elle vit plusieurs partie de son corps violacé et égratigner. Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant avec colère celui qui voulait être le futur Hokage.

-Soit réaliste, tout Hokage aurait fait de même. _Et je n'ai pas supporté ce qu'il t'avait fait Naruto…il n'y a plus rien à tirer de lui._

-……….le blond grimaça, sa détermination vacillant un instant.

La colère du blond s'accroissait dangereusement, les autres ninjas tentèrent d'intervenir, mais les clones s'interposaient à chaque fois, les empêchant d'avancer. Kiba hurla à Naruto d'arrêter ce qui le déconcentra un instant, un faible instant ou il détourna les yeux de sa proie. Cette dernière en profita, arrivant près de lui, et lui mit un coup en pleine face. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le chakra l'avait stoppé, une sorte de tentacule rouge l'ayant enveloppée juste avant l'impact et maintenant il tournait la tête vers elle, ses yeux accrochant les siens, lui montrant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Posant sa main juste devant son énorme poitrine, un souffle d'énergie la propulsa au loin lui faisant heurter le sol avec violence, mais toujours maintenu par le chakra de Kyubi, il la souleva de nouveau du sol la faisant s'écraser une première fois dans les ruines murales qu'elle avait déjà brisée auparavant de son corps, continuant de la battre comme plâtre sur ce qui l'entourait.

L'envie meurtrière de la bête commençait à prendre possession de lui. Et Naruto ne le voyait pas ou du moins n'en semblait pas conscient. Sakura hurla son nom, le faisant stopper un instant, un faible moment ou ils entendirent la cinquième gémir de douleur. Sa coéquipière pleurait, gémissant de ne plus continuer, mais Naruto semblait hésiter. Son énergie tenant Tsunade se résorba et il alla vers le sol ou elle s'était enfoncée plus tôt pour l'en sortir. D'un balayement de main, il fit s'écarter le nuage de poussière qui retombait. Tous retenaient leurs souffles pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de leur chef.

Et tous furent surpris, la main de l'Hokage était sortie du trou béant, ses doigts attrapèrent la nuque de Naruto alors que son autre poing l'envoya à quelques mètres. Sortant de terre, elle leva le talon vers le ciel alors que la douleur se répandait toujours, frappant le sol de toute ses force, il s'effondra. Naruto y tomba, n'ayant rien pour se rattraper, lorsqu'il sentit son corps se faire envelopper. Tsunade comme toute l'assemblée n'y croyait pas, Sasuke s'écroula, Naruto dans les bras, se mettant à tousser. Le blond voulut sortir de son embrassade, mais son corps ne lui répondit pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Tentant de se relever alors qu'elle venait à lui, il n'y arriva pas. Il souhaitait se mettre à genoux se mettre à genoux mais un autre de ses membres bougea. Il essaya de bouger sa main, mais ce fut un tout autre membre qui réagit. Il se souvenait de cette technique, l'ayant vu quelques années auparavant. Dans un cri de rage, une troisième queue rejoignit la deuxième et ses crocs s'allongèrent. Sakura qui jusque là n'avait pas bouger comme tous les autres trop choqués, apparut près de lui, le redressa et toucha sa nuque. Naruto sentit que tout était redevenu normal, il attrapa Sasuke qui s'était calmer un minimum mais qui respirait faiblement. Sa haine revint, encore plus forte et Naruto eut un regard de fou qui effraya même Sakura, et alors qu'il allait s'élancer vers la blonde, la rosée plaça ses bras autour de son torse, lui demandant de se calmer. Elle sentait son corps tremblant de rage contre le sien, son souffle rauque près de son visage, l'odeur du sang et de la sueur qui le recouvraient, alors doucement elle continua à lui demander de se calmer, agrippant son haut désespérément.

Le corps de son coéquipier s'affala un peu contre le sien, alors elle desserra sa poigne, le croyant calmer, pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle ne le tenait plus aussi fermement qu'auparavant, il fonça droit sur l'Hokage qui s'était arrêter devant eux à quelques pas. Et tandis qu'il lui disait de le laisser tranquille, Naruto envoya vers elle une rafale de vent, puisqu'elle avait décidé d'utiliser des jutsu, alors il n'allait pas se priver. A peine celle-ci lui eut fait faire un écart, qu'il rebondit d'une petite poussée de sa main à terre et se jeta en avant, rasengan en avant. La boule d'énergie se dirigeait vers sa face, Tsunade retint sa respiration, venant de trébucher, sa cheville la lançait, elle devait être fouler, et n'étant pas assez rapide pour l'éviter, elle était sur qu'elle allait se le prendre sans échappatoire possible.

-NAArutO…

-………

Tsunade sentit la boule l'éraflait et s'écrasait à droite de sa face sur un mur qui explosa sous la condensation énergétique. La scène resta en suspend un instant, puis il se redressa et fit quelques pas en arrière pour finalement marcher à grand pas jusqu'à Sasuke qui venait de se redresser sur ses coudes et qui tentait d'avancer à l'aide de ses coudes en rampant.

-Sasuke !!! bouge pas, t'es pas en état tu….

-T'es VIvant ? c'EST biEN tOi ?. La voix du brun était plus que cassée. Hurler à la mort pendant des semaines l'avait brisée.

-….

-NArutO…

Le brun passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et vacilla dangereusement, Naruto passa un bras autour de sa taille et se redressa en l'aidant à se tenir debout. Son regard était froid et ne changeait que lorsqu'il se posait sur l'être qu'il portait tout contre lui. Sasuke continuait de répéter son prénom, un sourire illumina ses traits contrastant avec les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de son unique œil. Puis ce dernier perdit de nouveau conscience, après un regard bien sentit, Naruto fit un pas en arrière et commença à se retourner pour s'en aller.

-Où vas-tu Naruto ? Sakura s'était avancée d'un pas, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

-Puisqu'il n'est pas accepté ici, j'irais là ou il le sera.

-Si tu quittes se village je te fais nukenin. Tsunade avait repris contenance.

-A vous de voir baa-chan, à vous de voir. Le blond avait repris ses pas de fourmille, portant le brun difficilement, alors que sa colère se résorbant lui faisait rentrer sa forme animale au plus profond de ses entrailles.

-Comment feras tu toi qui n'oses même pas te battre contre un traître si je t'envois tes propres amis.

-…………Naruto s'était arrêté, sa face se tournant vers elle, le regard qu'il lui fit fut un mélange de perdition et de tristesse. Lui-même ne savait pas.

-……Tsunade se détestait pour ce qu'elle lui faisait, mais la sécurité du village prévalait.

-Alors nous n'aurons qu'à éviter tout ninjas de Konoha.

-……alors vas y, si tu penses pouvoir y échapper. la voix de la Godaime était pleine de rancœur et de défis.

-……Naruto ne chercha pas plus loin, il fit un pas puis un deuxième, soutenant Sasuke comme il pouvait. Alors Sakura accourut et l'aida tant bien que mal à supporter le poids de son camarade.

-Sakura ? Tsunade y avait pensé mais n'aurait jamais cru la voir le faire.

-Si ils partent je pars aussi. Et de toute manière, même si l'ordre venait de vous, je ne ferrais rien contre eux, surtout si ils ne sont pas un danger pour le village.

-Qu'en sais tu s'ils ne sont pas un danger pour….mais Tsunade se fit couper la parole par celle de Naruto.

-Sakura, tu as tes parents et…

-Naruto, je suis assez grande pour faire ma vie seule, et mes parents savent comment je suis….ils comprendront.

-……..

Le blond la regarda avec intensité, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, un sourire angélique gagna sa face. Ensemble ils firent donc quelques pas, la lune les éclairait toujours, la fraîcheur les revigora un peu, il y avait un peu plus de ninja autour d'eux et Naruto devenait nerveux. S'ils attaquaient maintenant, il ne savait pas comment il ferrait autrement qu'avec l'aide du renard pour s'en débarrasser. Et ce dernier n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, ne lui ayant prêté qu'un minimum de sa force et s'étant déjà à moitié rendormit. Il entendit une rumeur circuler parmi la populace et Naruto s'arrêta. Entre lui et la sortie du village se dressait une ombre qu'il connaissait, elle semblait trépignée et ses doigts jouaient du piano les uns contre les autres.

-Na…Naru..to Ku..Kun je…je viens aussi. Hinata fit des petits pas précipités vers lui.

-Hinata, rentre chez toi et ne dis pas de bêtises.

-Je…je…viens….quoi que…que tu dises ! le rouge aux joues, elle les rejoignit, se tenant à sa gauche alors que des murmures s'élevaient de plus en plus fort.

-Pffff, si Hinata si mets, je peux pas laissé ce gros front toute seule de mon coté.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez !!! passé la surprise, Naruto regardait les jeunes filles comme si elles étaient folles. Quitter tous ce qu'elles avaient, savaient-elles ce que cela représenté ?

-REFLECHISSEZ !!! ayez du bon sens !!! Tsunade venait d'attirer leurs attentions. Vous allez le suivre à vos dépends ? devenir des traîtres pour des raisons futiles ? mais les faces des filles étaient sures d'elles, cela se voyait dans leurs yeux.

-Si Hinata Sama y va, je ne peux que la suivre. Néji fit un pas, frôlant Kiba.

-Et moi je laisserais pas mon pote tomber. Kiba mit sa main sur l'épaule de Néji en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux et ils rejoignirent le petit groupe.

-KIBA !!! une jeune femme se détacha de la foule qui commencer à s'amasser plus loin, quelque uns les armes aux poings.

-Hu ? désolé grande sœur, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis, préviens les parents, merci. Akamaru, que fais tu ? Mais le chien le suivait déjà sans hésitation, passant le haut de son crâne sous la main de son maître.

-Galère de chez galère. Shikamaru regarda tout cela en baillant un bon coup mais ne bougea pas, Tenten et Lee se regardèrent, restant eux aussi sur place.

-…….Shino s'avança, s'arrêtant un instant pour regarder son père au loin, mais continua finalement sa route pour se poster près des garçons.

-Mais vous êtes stupides ma parole !!! Tsunade n'en revenait pas, s'ils partaient vraiment, elle perdrait nombre de ses meilleurs éléments.

-Pffff. Mais non Hokage Sama, ils ne sont pas stupides, ils sont logiques.

-……._pas lui !_ Sasuke regardait le jeune homme qui semblait s'ennuyer à dormir.

-Voyez vous, je n'adhère pas au fait qu'il fasse ça pour Sasuke. Je n'aime pas ce mec. Il est une galère à lui tout seul. Mais Naruto l'était aussi, pourtant nous qui nous croyions mieux que lui, nous avons tous eu un jour ou l'autre besoin de lui. Et il s'est toujours donné à 100, en ne trahissant jamais qui il était ou ce qu'il pensait ni défendait.

-……..la blonde allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Shizune arriva alors et mis ses compétences à son service.

-Naruto est quelqu'un de bien. Et avec le temps, j'ai appris à le tenir en grande estime. Shikamaru commença à faire quelques pas de plus en plus résolus. Je ne sais pas si il a raison, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il faisait autant confiance à ce mec. Mais je sais une chose, qui comprends mieux que quiconque ses propres coéquipiers que soi ? même si cela est parfois grandement difficile ? le regard du Nara la transperça. Surtout que c'est ce que l'on nous demande dans notre travail d'équipe, non ?

-……

-Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sur Hokage sama. Shikamaru avait atteint le groupe et regardait la blonde droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? sa colère commençait à poindre.

Si Naruto n'est pas le prochain Hokage de ce village pour une autre raison que le fait qu'il soit mort, c'est qu'il y a un problème d'équation. Et alors je ne suis pas d'accord, il faut la résoudre pour quelle tombe juste, et pour ça, je préfère le suivre. Et puis, comme je pense une bonne partie d'entre nous ici, pour, non pas avoir un chef qui le vaille, votre rôle vous sied à merveille, simplement, je pense qu'il se doit d'être le prochain. Et si il part, je le suis, même si vous pouvez trouver ça illogique de ma part, car pour cela je l'y aiderai, même si je sens que la galère n'est pas loin.

-Shikamaru…..merci. Naruto souriait tendrement devant le dévouement de ses comparses mais l'inquiétude grandissait, par son égoïsme envers le brun tous se mettaient en danger.

-Mmmooouuuaaahhh, le brun continua de bailler, et puis bon aussi si je le laisse diriger tous tout seul, on va droit à la catastrophe non ? vous en pensez quoi vous autres ?

-Huhuhu, exactement. Kiba pouffait en restant néanmoins sur ses gardes. Et quelques autres firent de même.

-Ouais je crois bien. Ino souriait niaisement devant l'air conscrit du blond.

-Moi aussi je viens…..Lee se détacha de sa place et avança et les pas de Choji se joignirent aux siens alors qu'il souriait depuis la fin de la réplique de son équiper.

-J'espère qu'on ira dans un coin ou il y a des chips.

-Galère t'as rien de mieux à dire Choji ?

-Quoi s'il n'y a pas de chips je serais malheureux moi et puis….

-C'est pas possible. La blonde l'avait juste murmurer, mais tous l'avaient entendu. Tsunade voyait la petite bande se former, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils suivraient ainsi le blond à leurs dépends.

-Bon moi je vous suis aussi. Tenten rejoignit le groupe à grande enjambée et s'accrocha à Shino.

-……. Il avait le rouge aux joues.

-Toi je te laisserais pas partir comme ça !!! et quand tu prends une décision comme ça, consulte moi au moins, sinon ça s'appelle pas être avec quelqu'un baka !

-Je viens aussi bande de baka. Saï apparut près d'eux dans un atterrissage gracile d'un bâtiment proche, suivit d'un pouf où se mêlèrent quelques feuilles.

-Oï Naruto, Kakashi salua le jeune homme, continuant de lire son bouquin habituel alors qu'il ne devait rien voir dans la nuit qui les entourait ou à peine. Si on laisse une bande de gamins comme vous, on aura très vite un joli petit cimetière dans le coin.

-Pfff mais c'est pas possible. c'est pas possible. Tsunade se prit la face entre les mains, réfléchissant à toute allure. Même toi Kakashi ! Naruto lui regardait tous ses amis, il voulait les convaincre de ne pas le faire, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler, et sentait les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

-Hmm ? oh, c'est juste que j'ai envi de voir jusqu'ou ils iront….et puis….

-Et puis ? Tsunade le regardait, mauvaise.

-ET PUIS !!! mais Iruka qui accourait se calma d'un signe de Kakashi. Et puis avec tous ce qu'ils ont fait, je ne comprends pas que vous n'ayez pas plus confiance en eux !!! J'ai eu Sasuke pour élève et tous les autres aussi. Et je sais que même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il est réceptif aux autres et….

-Et il ne le montre que peut souvent. mais si vous aviez dit à Naruto qu'il était là, il aurait parlé. Sasuke n'est pas celui que l'on connaît lorsqu'il se trouve avec Naruto, j'en suis sur, il aurait parlé. Sakura avait parlé calmement, s'étant reprise des derniers événements.

-Mais on l'a retrouvé près de son corps, Naruto était mort !!! Sasuke l'a donc tué pour développer ses yeux et….

-Alors pourquoi se serait-il fait attrapé et serait-il resté ici alors qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait Hokage Sama ? puisqu'il avait ce qu'il désirait, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter non ?

-Shika…

-Et vous auriez du vous doutez qu'en ayant l'information par des anbus sous les ordres de Danzou celle-ci ne serait que erronée. Saï n'avait plus son sourire et il fixait la cinquième droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai appris que l'œil qu'il n'avait plus n'était pas du fait de Naruto comme écrit dans le rapport qu'ils vous ont donnés, mais que s'était Sasuke Kun qui se l'était lui-même arraché.

-Quoi…..Tsunade chercha autour d'elle si l'un des anbus était présent, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Il ne m'a pas tué, il m'a sauvé. Et c'est lorsque je l'ai moi-même sauvé que je suis tombé. Tous regardaient Naruto qui gardait un œil sur son compagnon toujours dans les pommes.

-J'espère en tout cas que les alliances avec Suna ne se rompront pas à l'entente de notre départ Hokage sama. Shikamaru la regardait droit dans les yeux, la persuasion était l'un de ses points forts.

-……j'ai compris je capitule.

-…………tous se regardèrent.

-J'ai dit je capitule. Sakura, amène le dans ton atelier tu pourras mieux le soigner. Et puis faites ce que vous voulez, vous me faites chier. Mais je te préviens Naruto, au moindre problème, je t'ordonne de le tuer. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferrais, mais je le ferrais. Et vous, s'il ne réagis pas, vous devrez le faire.

-Bien Hokage sama. Mais la réponse ne fut pas aussi forte qu'elle l'aurait espérée.

-Je ne mettrais jamais les habitants de Konoha en danger consciemment baa-chan.

-……., Elle ferma les yeux. Ils virent la cinquième leur tourner dos et repartir vers ses bureaux. Je veux que tu lui soustraies le plus d'information possible. Et ne me cache rien. Vous vivrez le temps que je juge utile dans une résidence assignée près de mes bureaux. Après quelques gestes, plusieurs anbus disparurent de sa vue.

-Baa-chan. Naruto l'avait appelé calmement.

-Quoi ? sa voix était fatiguée, elle était blasée des derniers événements.

-……….il fixa ses yeux et vit qu'elle ne tenterait rien. Elle avait enfin retrouvé le regard qu'il connaissait même s'il était plus mauvais et frustré que jamais. Il soupira de soulagement, enfin, elle ne lui mentait plus. Merci.

-Hm, Shizune, contacte Jiraya je veux les nouvelles les plus récentes possibles. Vous, deux anbus se séparèrent de leur groupe, dispersez la foule de curieux, et vous ne restez pas là vous les attirer.

Naruto confia Sasuke à Sakura et se cambra, alors elle le plaça sur son dos et tandis qu'il le portait, le petit groupe qu'il était s'en alla. Les parents présents regardèrent leurs enfants s'éloigner, Iruka suivit le groupe et Kakashi alla à sa suite. Bientôt ils atteignirent un bâtiment que personne n'avait jamais fréquenté. Sakura y entra et mena le groupe jusqu'à une salle. Y faisant déposer Sasuke, elle se mit à le soigner, demandant de l'aide à Ino par moment.

Tenten n'y connaissant rien ne fit rien en ce sens, laissant Hinata parfois le faire. Elle regardait Sakura, voyant ce que cela lui avait fait d'être devenu l'élève de son idole. Shino la prit par la taille, prenant place sur une table et l'amenant entre ses jambes, Shikamaru prit place à même le sol, regardant faire les filles, Choji lui proposant des chips qu'il mangea à peine. Iruka se tenait près de Naruto lui parlant, tentant d'en tirer un minimum, mais le blond ne disait rien, fixant interminablement son ancien coéquipier, ses doigts se crispant. Kiba posa juste sa main sur son épaule et prit place près de lui. Kakashi continua de lire son livre et Saï se mit à lire par-dessus son épaule, riant plus que rougissant de ce qu'il voyait. Néji se tint calme dans un coin, regardant les mouvements précis de la rosée sur son coéquipier.

Le temps passa lentement, Naruto se leva finalement, allant vers la table, il essayait de parler depuis un moment au renard, mais celui-ci s'était de nouveau rendormi, ne sentant plus de danger. Passant sa main sur le front de son camarade, il remarqua la fièvre qu'il avait, et sembla enfin voir combien la pièce était froide. Lui-même était presque gelé. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que la plupart de ses amis s'étaient endormis. Un sourire ébranla Hinata qui se tenait près de lui, elle en était sure, il ne la voyait même pas. Il se pencha vers Sasuke et murmura à son oreille, elle n'entendit pas, ni elle, ni les deux autres filles. La porte claqua alors qu'il se redressait, l'ombre de l'Hokage se dessina. Ceux qui venaient de se réveiller furent tous de suite sur leur garde. Mais Naruto les apaisa d'un geste et d'un sourire, puis alla vers la femme. Elle ne le regardait pas lui, mais juste derrière, au niveau de la table ou était posé l'Uchiha.

-Le conseil ne me supporte pas. Ma décision…n'est pas la bonne. Mais je les ai calmé comme j'ai pu. Prends le, je te mène jusqu'à l'endroit ou vous resterez et j'espère ne pas me tromper.

-Ok. Naruto ne pouvait rien ajouter d'autre, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

-Naruto se détourna d'elle et partit vers la table. Sakura le regardait inquiète, tout comme les autres, ne sachant pas si la situation n'allait pas empirée.

-Naruto…

-C'est bon Sakura, ses yeux ne mentent pas.

-……prends soin de lui, demain je t'amènerais du change, d'accord ?

-Merci.

Le blond se pencha, l'embrassant sur la joue puis attrapa Sasuke, le trouvant un peu lourd et suivit la cinquième. Conduit dans une pièce où ne trônaient que les objets nécessaires, il déposa Sasuke dans le lit commun qu'il y avait. L'Hokage le regarda faire, le blond semblait si dévouer. Elle regarda le miroir ou était dissimulé une caméra ainsi que plusieurs endroits ou il y avait des micros. Elle ferma la porte et s'en alla après que plusieurs anbus s'y soient postés. Le blond se leva, tout son corps le lancé, il se prit une douche rapide et revint prés du brun qui dormait toujours à poing fermés. Il se mit près de lui et s'endormit.

Tsunade venait de réintégrer son bureau, sur le mur près d'elle, elle avait fait installé de nombreuses vidéo et autres machines, elle était déterminée à ne laissait personne d'autre les surveiller. Elle vit Naruto sortir de la salle de bain, il pénétra dans le lit au coté de Sasuke et s'endormir. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, calme, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne commence à remuer doucement ce qui éveilla le blond. Il s'approcha de son ami et mis sa main sur son épaule, l'une des caméra lui permit de voir la face du brun qui ouvrit son œil un instant, lever une main et s'accoler au blond qui osait à peine respirer. Puis tout naturellement, Sasuke retrouva un sommeil de plomb. Naruto mis sa main autour de son flanc et s'endormit de nouveau après un petit moment agrémenter d'un large sourire.

Ces gestes ne rassurèrent pas Tsunade. Elle ne savait pas si il pourrait juger de la situation, la chef savait que le brun était l'un des points faibles du blond. Mais elle savait aussi que ce point faible ne le rendait que plus fort. En pensant cela, elle grimaça, se rappelant comment il l'avait battu, car s'était bel et bien le cas. Si le brun ne l'avait pas distrait, elle ne serait certainement plus là en ce moment même. Prenant place à son bureau, pieds sur celui-ci, elle se mit à regarder, finissant par s'endormir. Shizune entra à cet instant, la blonde lui avait demandé de la relayer juste avant de sombrer puis de lui faire un rapport à son réveil.

Tsunade ouvrit les yeux et trouva Shizune une tasse de thé à la main, sirotant calmement en ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux. Elle n'apprit d'elle que rien n'avait bougé mis à part le blond qui s'était levé depuis peu et s'était assis en tailleur en regardant son compagnon. Sasuke dormait toujours, tenant un bout d'habit de Naruto fermement, la bouche à peine entrouverte. De toute les fois ou elle avait pu le voir, s'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait si serein. Beaucoup plus tard, Sakura vint dans son bureau pour lui demander la permission d'aller les voir, ce qu'elle eut. Tsunade ne lui cacha pas les vidéos, et vit bien que Sakura n'en parla pas à son coéquipier. Il lui parla à peine, la rassurant juste sur l'état du brun dont la fièvre avait baissé. Puis Sakura repartie, et Naruto retourna à son poste d'observation, c'est-à-dire la contemplation de son ami.

Il ne s'en lassait pas, il se sentait plus léger, et la preuve d'amitié qu'il avait eu des autres le faisait être aux anges. Et il ne rêvait pas, Sasuke était bien revenu, il l'avait bien sauvé, il se souvenait. N'ayant rien à faire, il s'occupa de son bien être, se chargeant de sa fièvre, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne vienne le reprendre. Lui aussi en était en manque depuis qu'il était revenu de cette mission. Deux jours passèrent ainsi ou pas une fois le brun ne se réveilla. Plus personne ne pouvait venir le voir excepté Shizune ou Tsunade elle-même pour leur fournir de quoi manger ou examiner l'Uchiha. Dans ces moments là, Naruto ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer chaque mouvement avec minutie.

Quand Sasuke s'éveilla, sa fièvre avait diminuée de moitié. La première chose qu'il vit face à lui fut des mèches blondes si proches qu'elles lui caressaient la peau du visage. Il crut d'abord de nouveau à son rêve, mais il n'était pas pareil, humant l'air, son odorat lui fit sentir une douce odeur. Son coéquipier ne bougeait toujours pas, endormi profondément. Tsunade avait lâché toute sa paperasse et regardait chaque geste facial du jeune éphèbe. Un sourire se dessina, s'étirant doucement, devenant parfois grimace face à la douleur qu'il ressentait de son œil et des coups qu'il avait eus au visage.

Lentement, il laissa le tee-shirt de son coéquipier, sa main remontant vers son visage, il toucha le pansement qui lui recouvrait son œil, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu jusque là supporter la douleur qui se répercutait dans son corps, il se redressa, mais la pièce tangua dangereusement et vacillant, il retomba, droit sur le torse de son camarade. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil, lui offrant un sourire rassurant puis passa son bras dans son dos, le maintenant contre lui et se rendormit. Sasuke n'osa pas bouger, il se sentait bien ou il était, bien comme jamais, décontractant ses muscles, lui aussi prit à nouveau du repos. Shizune regardait la blonde dont une ride barrait le front.

Naruto se réveilla bien plus tard, Sasuke toujours dans les bras. Sans trop le bouger, il commença à se lever, mais dans son dos se colla un torse, deux bras l'enlaçant au niveau du cou. Il entendait la respiration de Sasuke tout contre son oreille, haletante, comme se réveillant d'un cauchemar. L'Uzumaki ne bougea pas d'un poil, un frisson le parcouru, le silence s'éternisant, Naruto posa sa main sur les deux jointe et se retourna un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vais aller te faire de quoi manger, ça fait un moment que tu dors tu sais.

-……..

-Tu devrais peut être aller te débarbouiller un coup, t'y verras plus clair ?

-……..

Sasuke ne semblait pas réagir, mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas. L'autre avait un teint bien plus vivace que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans sa geôle, le seul élément bizarre qu'il aurait pu lui reprocher était sans nul doute sa douceur. Ce fait nouveau chez l'Uchiha l'inquiétait un minimum, mais cela lui plaisait beaucoup en réalité. Sasuke resta sur le lit, en tailleur, coudes sur les genoux, il regardait le blond aller et venir dans la kitchenette aménagée. Tout cela lui semblait irréel, il était sur de l'avoir vu mort, et tout cela ne devait être qu'un jeu de son esprit. Alors pour se débarrasser de cette vision, pour être sur qu'elle n'était pas réelle, il se rendit dans la salle de bain en zigzaguant, la route ne lui sembla pas droite du tout. Arrivé au lavabo où il se mira dans la petite glace aux recoins abîmés et tacheté par endroit de petites traces noires.

Après un rapide rafraîchissement, il revint dans la pièce centrale, Naruto s'activait toujours derrière ses fourneaux. Sasuke s'avança, sharingan activé, mais même lui, lui disait que tout cela était réel. Petit à petit, les derniers événements lui revenaient, par morceaux, lui provocant un petit mal de tête que son œil n'arrangeait pas. Il sentit une main attraper son avant bras, alors qu'il vacillait un peu, et le tirer doucement en avant. Naruto le guidait jusqu'au petit bar, le faisant s'asseoir sur l'un des deux tabourets disponible. Le brun s'installa sans commentaires, regardant le blond qui retournait de l'autre coté pour finalement lui glisser par-dessus le bar un plat. Sasuke le prit en main et se le mit devant lui. L'odeur délicieuse qui s'en dégager lui rappela encore qu'il était dans la réalité, mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à y croire. Naruto le regardait, alors le brun se décida à manger, et le fit de plus en plus vite, s'étouffant même un instant. Son acolyte ria, se même rire moqueur mais gentil qu'il avait depuis si longtemps. Sasuke s'arrêta de manger, plus que sa faim ou sa soif, il voulait s'avoir, Naruto sembla comprendre et prit place en face de lui. Tsunade se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil et monta le volume.

-Tu es vraiment vrai ? le regard noir offrait pour la première fois une prière sourde.

-T'as de ces questions….c'est p'tèt la fièvre ? Naruto mit alors son front sur celui de l'Uchiha, mais celui-ci était normal.

-…………Sasuke le fixait, et l'enserra de ses bras.

-Que ? Sasuke ?

-T'es vivant ! t'es vivant ! je croyais que t'étais mort ! j'ai du me faire des idées, je n'ai pas du acquérir le mangekyou sharingan, je me suis trompé et…

-Je suis bien mort.

-……..le brun se jeta en arrière, ne le lâchant pourtant pas, le regardant avec incertitude, comme si un mort aurait pu le replonger dans un état proche duquel il était sorti. Alors Naruto décida de ne pas jouer avec ses nerfs.

-Je vais t'expliquer, ok ?

-……..

-Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai laissé partir la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ?

-QUOI !!!

-Calmez vous Tsunade Sama, sinon vous entendrez pas la suite. alors la cinquième, fronçant les sourcils s'approcha encore plus des écrans.

-Oui. Sasuke tentait de rester calme, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond restait tellement calme, surtout pourquoi il reprenait l'histoire aussi loin.

-Si je l'ai fais ce jour là, ce n'est pas que j'avais abandonné l'idée de te ramener. C'est juste que…..que dans ton regard, j'ai vu ma propre détermination et que j'ai sus que tu ne reviendrais pas tant que tu n'aurais pas accomplit ton but.

-……

-J'aurais juste souhaiter que tu ais besoin de moi, mais apparemment vivant je ne te servais à rien.

-C'EST….c'est pas ça. Devant le regard que lui avait jeté le blond, le brun avait baissé les yeux. Je…je savais pas pourquoi je te voulais pas avec moi à ce moment là, ni toi, ni Sakura…

-…….

-Et…puis quand…quand je t'ai vu tomber, j'ai compris. C'est ce dont j'avais peur, que vous mourriez, et qu'à nouveau je fusse impuissant face à ça….je pouvais pas…je pouvais pas perdre à nouveau des personnes que j'aimais….je pouvais pas….non…je….je…

-Calme toi Sasuke, je suis toujours là ok, je suis là. Naruto s'était penché, portant la main à la joue de son compagnon qui semblait commencer une crise de panique. Ses onyx se fixèrent sur les billes azures, et Naruto sut qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai arraché mon œil Naruto, j'en voulais pas si s'était parce que toi tu n'étais plus là, j'en voulais pas.

-……..la sincérité au fond de son regard n'échappa ni au blond, ni aux deux espions quelques étages plus haut. Merci Sasuke.

-……..le brun se redressa, prenant sa main dans la sienne, la serrant étroitement. Naruto en sentit la fraîcheur et sut que le brun n'était pas encore vraiment rassuré. Il semblait énormément fragile, et cela lui donnait envie de le protéger plus que jamais.

-Je suis revenu et j'ai décidé en t'attendant de passer à autre chose, il fallait que je fasse autre chose….j'ai demandé à la vieille si je pouvais changer de grade. Elle n'a pas voulu, du moins au début, il m'a bien fallu 6 mois pour la convaincre. Ensuite j'ai tout passé en accéléré, ah oui tiens, ça me fait pensé que t'as encore le même stade qu'à 12 ans ici hahaha.

-………baka.

-Huhuhu, je te retrouve enfin ! génial, le blond souriait comme un niais, tout heureux. Bref, j'ai finalement réussi à entrer dans les anbus et je partager donc mon temps entre ces missions là et celles pouvant concerner plus ou moins l'Akatsuki ou ton cas. Bref, j'ai encore passé un bon bout de temps comme ça. Et puis il y a eu cette dernière mission.

-Celle ou je t'ai retrouvé.

-Ouais. J'étais en équipe de trois, et puis j'ai été trahi. Enfin on a été trahis. Je suis parti en éclaireur, j'avais senti quelque chose de bizarre et quand je suis revenu, mon équipière était à terre, morte. Plus loin, mon coéquipier se battait, je l'ai rejoins, je me suis mis à dos de lui, et il m'a poignardé dans le dos justement. Le blond eut une grimace en se rappelant la douleur.

-Après je suis arrivé et…

-Et tu m'as sauvé ouais…et puis je t'ai sauvé…..et je suis mort.

-…….

Tout se brouillait, j'entendais plus rien les sons devenaient…comment dire…pâteux….je vois pas comment te l'expliquer. Ensuite j'ai plus rien vu…..et puis j'ai sombré. Il faisait noir, il faisait froid et j'entendais juste une respiration, on aurait dit une rafale de vent en pleine tempête. Je crois que s'était Kyubi, mais je suis pas sur, il dort en ce moment et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller.

-Il dort ?

-Mouais, enfin ch'ai pas, quand je t'ai sortie de ta cellule, il m'a passé de son énergie, mais il m'a pas causé, et j'ai l'impression que ça n'a réagit que parce que j'étais très en colère. Depuis je suis retourné le voir, j'ai essayé d'utiliser son chakra, mais rien, c'est pas sensass comme sensation, j'ai même l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de moi.

-Il vous avait parlé de ça Tsunade Sama ?

-Non. La cinquième attrapa sa bouteille de saké et en avala une bonne rasade l'air toujours mécontente. Elle n'avait jamais supposé que Naruto avait délibérément laissé fuir Sasuke lors de leur dernière rencontre, cela l'énervait qu'il ait pu lui mentir.

-Bref, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais au village, je me souvenais de rien, j'ai erré en essayant de me souvenir, je me suis foutu pas mal de gens à dos en les envoyant chier d'ailleurs. Et puis je suis retourné sur le lieu même ou on était et…

-Et comment t'as fait pour revenir à la vie !

-Ben c'est Sakura, elle s'est relayée avec Shizune à ce qu'elle m'a dit, sans relâche pendant plusieurs jours, elle m'a soigné, elle m'a ramené, mais je sais pas comment exactement, il faudra lui demander. C'est elle la spécialiste en médecine pas moi.

-En médecine ?

-Ouais, elle a été l'élève de Tsunade quant à moi j'ai été avec Jiraya.

-Les deux autres sennins.

-Exact. On a pas chaumé nous aussi. Le blond lui offrait l'un de ses sourires charismatique auquel répondit un plus timide de l'Uchiha. Ce qui renforça encore plus celui de Naruto.

-Il m'a l'air bien plus apaisé qu'avant, c'est rassurant.

-KAKASHI ! qu'est ce que tu fous là ? l'argenté se tenait à la fenêtre de l'Hokage, regardant les écrans un air joyeux sur la face.

-Jiraya m'a donné une information à vous remettre, et il est reparti en riant lorsqu'il à sut ce qu'il s'était passé.

-……..

-Tenez.

-Bref, j'ai tourné, tourné….

-A s'en rendre malade.

-Ne ? le blond se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir d'un coup de pied virulent. Sakura ? qu'est ce que…

-J'en ai marre de pas pouvoir vous voir alors que vous êtes juste sous mon nez. Alors je m'invite. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Sasuke et commença à l'examiner.

-Tu veux manger un truc ?

-Non, c'est bon, continuez ou vous en étiez. Moi, je continue de l'examiner.

-Ok. Donc je cherchais

-A s'en rendre malade comme je te disais moi, il a presque pas dormi, il s'énervait, une vrai plaie et…

-Sakura….le blond avait l'air dégoûté qu'elle dévoile son état d'antan.

-Ben quoi, j'ai pas raison baka ? qui jouait au fantôme à errer comme un perdu dans une plaine pleine de sang puant ? et qui s'énervait dès qu'on lui causait ou…

-Oh ça va hein.

-Pfff hahahaha. Le rire du brun était timide, mais tétanisa ses deux compagnons. Tous deux cherchaient la dernière fois ou cela était arrivé, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se souvenir d'un rire aussi doux, aussi simple, non moqueur.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule toi, j'essayais de me souvenir.

-C'est pas ça hahaha, usuratonkachi, hahaha.

-Ben quoi alors ?

-Si tu voyais ta tête, et pis comment vous vous comportez, on dirait que rien n'a changé hahaha huuuu huuuu

-Que ? Sakura n'en revenait pas, Sasuke était passé du rire au larme en moins d'une seconde.

Naruto posa sa main sur la cuisse du brun et elle le prit entre ses bras, le berçant gentiment. Les deux coéquipiers se regardaient cherchant quoi dire. Le brun se calma enfin et se redressa, un sourire enfantin sur la face, un très très vieux sourire que peu de gens avaient connus et qu'ils n'avaient vu que sur photos dans son appartement. Naruto le lui rendit et Sakura trouva très vite l'atmosphère spéciale. En lâchant Sasuke, elle chercha un siège, décidant finalement de se mettre sur le bar.

-Ben ensuite quoi dire, ils sont venus me chercher. Kiba m'a convaincu de revenir.

-Il t'a dit quoi au fait ?

-Tu veux savoir hein ?...ben tu sauras pas ! niark.

-Baka.

-Mais euh…

-C'est ce que je disais, baka.

-Hahahaha

-Et toi arrête de rire Teme !!!

-Hahahaha

-Woah, j'ai jamais mais alors jamais vu Sasuke comme ça.

-Tes conclusions Kakashi ?

-Hm ? C'est pas évident Hokage sama ? un froncement de sourcil le fit tout de même répondre. Il restera. Et si vous lisez ce parchemin, vous saurez pourquoi.

-…….. Tsunade décacheta le parchemin et le parcouru rapidement, son regard s'agrandissant à chaque ligne.

-Oh fait Sasuke, tu foutais quoi là ? Sakura s'était mise à manger une pomme.

-…….j'ai tué Itachi.

-…….hein ? Sakura avait lâché le fruit.

-Félicitation Teme ! Naruto lui souriait de toutes ses dents, lui faisant des tapettes sur l'épaule.

-Ouais, j'ai réussi. J'ai été laissé pour mort par …eux et puis je sais pas trop. J'ai fait un rêve, et plus je revenais vers ici, plus il se précisait. Et il s'est réalisé. J'ai pas réussi à te sauver.

-Mais si baka, regarde je suis devant toi. Naruto continuait à lui sourire et Sasuke lui répondit. Sakura regardait cela d'un drôle d'œil mais n'osa rien dire. C'est à ce moment là que le brun se mit à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Et comment t'as su qu'il était en prison toi ?

-Je le savais pas, je suis juste sorti pour réfléchir un peu et puis j'ai entendu du bruit, ça m'a attiré. HEY SASUKE !!

-……….

Naruto venait de rattraper le brun qui venait de sombrer à nouveau vers le pays des songes. Naruto le prit en le hissant sur son épaule et le mena jusqu'à la couche. Là, Sakura l'examina, ne trouva rien à redire et changea son pansement. Tsunade regardait le fond de sa tasse à thé, respira un bon coup et demanda à Shizune de rester vigilante, un œil sur l'écran. Kakashi avait disparu depuis un moment, alors seule, elle quitta son bureau, se rendant vers la pièce où se trouver le trio.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta au chambranle d'où pendait une partie de la porte, Sakura s'occupait de plaies à ses jambes, les aidant à se refermer plus vite grâce au chakra qu'elle avait récupéré. Naruto, assis sur le bord du lit, lui racontait ce qu'elle avait manqué, du moins ce que Sasuke lui avait dit. Elle toussota et deux paires d'yeux claires se tournèrent vers elle.

-Bonjour Baa-chan.

-Bonjour Hokage sama.

-Bonjour vous deux…..j'ai eu un message de Jiraya, Itachi est mort.

-Oui ! Sasuke vient de nous le dire.

-Je sais, vous étiez sous surveillance audio et même vidéo. Bref, Kakashi m'a assuré qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke comme il y a peu…

-Ça c'est sur. le blond avait à peine murmuré et semblait extrêmement heureux.

-…donc, lorsqu'il sera de nouveau sur pied, je veux qu'il nous dise tous ce qu'il sait. Lorsque se serra fait, il serra sous TA surveillance Naruto. Donc il vivra chez toi, pigé ?

-……merci Hokage sama.

Naruto se pencha en avant, en un geste respectueux, tout son être lui montrait sa gratitude. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vu un jour autant de reconnaissance qu'en cet instant. Alors elle en fut sure aussi, Naruto serait un allié de taille et elle ne l'oublierait pas le jour ou sa confiance en lui déchanterait. Sakura regardait Naruto, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de le voir ainsi, cela faisait tellement longtemps que ça n'avait pas était le cas.

-Naruto…je voudrais m'excuser, je sais qu'il te tient à cœur et je ne voulais pas te le cacher. Mais…..

-……le blond gardait silence, voir la cinquième demandait pardon était chose rare et en son cas unique.

-Mais tu dois comprendre, dans l'état ou tu étais et le fait qu'il était à tes cotés et puis…

-Avant de le torturer vous auriez du essayer de lui parler, et en le voyant dans l'état de choc ou il était, vous auriez du vous doutez qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

-……..j'ai….j'étais vraiment hors de moi et je n'ai pas su raisonner convenablement, sur le moment, s'était la meilleure des solutions et quand je voyais dans l'état dans lequel tu étais, je n'ai pas réussi à être objective.

-……je sais que vous avez fait ce qui vous semblez juste baa-chan, et je suis moi aussi désolé, dans le feu de l'action je me suis emporté.

-T'as agis en Naruto, n'est ce pas Hokage Sama ? hahahaha, Sakura détendit l'atmosphère en riant doucement

-Huhuhu, la cinquième s'était mise à rire et Naruto sembla bouder dans son coin. Bon, quand il se réveillera, tu pourras retourner chez toi avec lui, mais fait moi prevenir, j'enverrais Shizune faire un check up, ensuite, il commencera les interrogatoires.

-Bien reçu. Le blond lui fit un salut militaire, et elle repartie.

Les deux coéquipiers restèrent près de l'endormi et entamèrent une conversation mouvementée. Beaucoup plus tard, Sasuke se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Réunissant les quelques affaires, et après l'avoir fait changé de son pyjama dont lequel le blond l'avait mis en arrivant dans la résidence, le trio se dirigea vers chez Naruto. En route ils croisèrent quelques uns de leurs compagnons, échangeant de rapide nouvelles et commentaires sur la fameuse soirée. Naruto ne lâchait pas le soutien qu'il offrait au brun, ce dernier avait encore du mal à marcher droit et s'appuyait sans le cacher sur son ami. Kiba remarqua que le blond s'inquiétait pour le brun, et malgré le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ne voulait pas rendre l'un de ses meilleurs amis malheureux. Alors il se mit à l'opposer de Naruto et l'aida à continuer le chemin tout en parlant. Sasuke ne pipa mot, ne se sentant pas réellement bien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Naruto laissa le brun s'écrouler dans son lit. Sakura le laissa un instant en sortant et il parla encore et encore avec Kiba. Shino se tenait contre le sol de l'énorme chien et écoutait en silence la conversation, sortant finalement un icha icha paradise, intrigué par le comportement de Kakashi et de Sai lors de cette soirée. Il trouvait cela plutôt intéressant. Un rictus s'empara de lui alors qu'il riait à l'une de réplique du bouquin, Kiba et Naruto se regardèrent découragés. Sakura revint alors, accompagnée de Ino, elle déposa dans le petit salon un futon et un sac.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Du linge, on est parti lui faire une petite garde robe, et ça c'est pour qu'il y dorme.

-Kukuku

-………

Shino continuait de rire de ce qu'il lisait et le groupe de parler. Lorsqu'ils partirent, il était assez tard et Naruto trouva le repos après s'être installé au pied de son lit. au matin, sa sonnette le tira d'un rêve dont il n'avait rien compris et partit ouvrir. Shizune se tenait droite comme un i, prête à examiner le brun. Naruto la fit entrer, lui montra ou s'asseoir dans le salon. Il se prépara rapidement et partit seulement ensuite réveiller le brun. Ce dernier se leva, tituba un peu et trouva la route de la salle de bain, se faisant juste ensuite accueillir par une odeur de soupe et de poisson. Un petit déj traditionnel l'attendait sur la table basse et tendit qu'il mangeait, la brunette se mit à l'ausculter.

Elle lui laissa une journée de repos total et de silence, appuyant un regard entendu vers le blond, puis lui remit une convocation pour le lendemain. Sasuke regarda le mot, remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et leur journée à deux commença. Naruto lui présenta alors se que les filles lui avaient achetées, et il trouva la plusieurs haut, pantalons et sous vêtements. Sasuke partit donc se changer et ressortit de la salle de bain, un pantalon noir à la Kakashi, un haut sans manche noir aussi, son bras gauche bandé du creux de ses doigts jusqu'à assez haut de son bras. L'autre avait une sorte de protège comme il en portait jeune, mais celui-ci était aussi noir. Sasuke bulla une partie de la journée, et Naruto était aux petits soins pour lui, recevant parfois un de ses amis, mais les empêchant de rentrer pour qu'ils s'éternisent.

En début de soirée, le brun se sentit mieux et fila dormir tôt. Le blond le mira un instant, sentant son cœur faire des bonds de joie, une euphorie qui ne le quittait pas depuis peu et il aimait cette sensation même si parfois quelques papillonnements au niveau de son ventre le laisser sur sa faim. Au matin, il entendit du bruit, Sasuke s'activait dans la cuisine. Après une toilette rapide, il le rejoignit et mangea, une petite discussion banale avait commencée. Lorsque le brun sortit, il le suivit et ne le quitta que devant la salle ou il serait interrogé. Alors Naruto partit un peu plus loin, laissant à l'un de ses clones le soin de lui faire savoir quand finirait la séance, et s'entraîna.

La journée passa rapidement, Sakura vint le trouver à midi lui annonçant qu'elle avait pu vérifier comment il était traité pendant l'interrogatoire et se fit donc payer un bol. Naruto sembla soulagé, et la rosée n'eut plus aucun doute sur les sentiments de son compagnon, quelques rougeurs plus tard à cette idée, elle le laissa, laissant au temps le soin de répondre à ses prémonitions. Son clone lui amena Sasuke, et Sasuke fut mené à l'Ichiraku. Un léger mal de crâne et rien d'autre, il suivit les conversations, tout lui semblait tellement en paix ici, et il avait tellement envie que cela continue.

La soirée fut comme la précédente, calme. Le brun avait retrouvé son attitude assez neutre, seul quelques sourires changeaient du passé. Le lendemain se passa à l'identique, mis à part que Naruto fut convoqué par Tsunade au lieu d'aller s'entraîner. Ils discutèrent de l'attitude docile du brun face aux questions, de son calme apparent et de tous ce qui tournait autour de ça. Lorsque l'entretien prit fin, Sasuke entra dans la pièce, le regard toujours neutre. Tsunade se leva, fit un petit speech et lança de sa place vers le brun un objet qu'il attrapa au vol. son regard montrait toute sa surprise, le rire de Naruto le tira de sa transe.

-t'as plus qu'à te le crocher à la manière de Kakashi sensei !!!

-peuh et n'être qu'une simple copie ?

-mais c'est ça être un Uchiha non ?

-……

-O keyyyyy me zieute pas comme ça, je retire je retire. Hahahaha. Bon Baa-chan, à plus.

Le blond n'attendit pas la suite et attrapa Sasuke, le traînant à sa suite, sur le chemin du retour, ce dernier accrocha le bandeau tout neuf autour de sa nuque et de nombreux regards s'y accrochèrent de manière mauvaise. Mais la bonne humeur du blond et sa nonchalance Uchihesque habituelle qui lui revenait le fit passer au dessus de tout cela. Sakura resta un moment chez le blond, les ayant rejoint à partir de l'Ichiraku. Alors que le blond s'activait dans sa chambre, la rosée épiait son premier amour, ce dernier cherchait un endroit ou se le crocher. Il ne se décidait pas entre le laissait à son poignet, extrêmement serré, ou bien à son cou. Naruto revint à se moment là, et en passant près de lui assis à même le sol, lui remit un parchemin suivit d'un clin d'œil. Le brun le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, mais décida d'agir avant de poser une quelconque question. En l'ouvrant, un petit nuage de fumée s'en échappa et le brun se retrouva avec son katana sur les cuisses.

-Que…mais Naruto lui fit juste un sourire mutin….merci Usuratonkachi.

-Ouah…Sakura pince moi je rêve…AIIEEuuuu mais tu fous quoi !!

-Ben je te pince, la rosée haussait les épaule s en riant doucement.

-Bande de baka, hahahaha Sasuke riait franchement, et après une petite hésitation, ils le rejoignirent.

Tsunade recouvrit la boule de cristal du troisième, soufflant, partagée entre joie et inquiétude pour eux. Sakura les laissa, Sasuke avait trouvé le moyen de porter sa lame en la maintenant par son bandeau. N'ayant plus de séance réelle d'interrogatoire, le couple se promenait dans le village, au gré des rencontres, visitant leurs anciens senseis plusieurs fois dans les jours qui suivirent. La bande alla plusieurs fois à leurs rencontre, et ils voyaient le changement, même si le brun semblait un peu plus sur ses gardes en leurs présence. Pourtant il riait parfois, et ils le trouvaient petit à petit plus sympathique. Mais ce sont surtout les gestes qu'il avait parfois avec Naruto qui leur firent chercher confirmation du regard chez Sakura qui souriait énigmatiquement uniquement. Le brun ne s'offusquait pas lorsque le blond se collait à lui, et de temps à autres, il avançait la main, touchant quelques mèches, la courbe d'une épaule et bien d'autres endroits.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore faibles. Et Sakura comme Sasuke ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le blond avait une mission. Mais celui-ci ne rechigna pas et après une tape dans le dos de Sasuke pour le rassurer, passa la porte. Mais ce dernier l'arrêta, Sakura ne vit pas ce qu'il se passa, mais entendit le bruit d'un baiser. Elle ne put cacher sa surprise quand Sasuke rentra, rouge du sommet de son crâne au bas de sa gorge.

-Alors depuis quand ? elle avait un sourire triste, mais elle ne s'offusquait pas de ça, seul son cœur lui faisait un peu mal.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ce que j'ai entendu.

-Y'a rien eu.

-Me l'a fait pas Sasuke, alors ?

-T'es lourde.

-Ouaip et en forme pour toute la soirée. Le brun sembla réfléchir extrêmement vite.

-On est pas ensemble, c'est la première fois que je l'embrasse.

-Et alors ? la première impression ?

-Il a semblé surpris….et puis un anbu l'a appelé et il est parti en souriant.

-Alors se serra positif t'inquiètes pas.

-Hmm.

Le brun partit à la fenêtre la plus proche, regardant à l'extérieur le temps se couvrir. Il avait une drôle de sensation, la même que lorsqu'il avait frôlé l'embrassade de la mort. Sakura tenta de l'apaiser, puis ayant du travail le quitta pour se rendre à son bureau de recherche. Quelques heures étaient passées, et son mal être grandissait, un reflet fit miroitait un kunai sur la table du salon, il le regarda et sa décision fut prise. Empruntant une sacoche au blond, et malgré son interdiction formelle de sortir du village, il s'en fut par les recoins peu fréquentés.

Sakura avait atteint ses quartiers, ayant croisée au passage Kiba, Shino et Hinata, puis Ino qui s'était jointe à eux, ils entrèrent dans la pièce ou les ustensiles médicaux prévalaient. La conversation s'engagea, alors qu'elle cherchait des tubes à essais. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant place à Shikamaru et Choji accompagnés d'une autre personne.

-Hey Sakura, ils saluèrent les autres d'un geste de main. Tu sais où est Naruto ?

-En mission, pourquoi ?

-En mission ? la surprise s'entendait dans la voix du Nara.

-Ben oui, un anbu est venu le….elle se releva de son tiroir et vit deux onyx qui la firent sursautée. SAI !!!

-Oui ?

-Mais…mais….

-Sakura ? Ino posa sa main sur le corps tremblant de la rosée.

-Mais….non !!!

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu es allé chez lui avant de venir ?

-Oui.

-Et Sasuke ?

-Pas là.

-QUOI !!! merde merde, la jeune fille se précipita, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle, le groupe sur les talons. Mais elle stoppa d'un coup sa course et frappa à la porte. Tsunade sama s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait…..

-Sakura ? les garçons la regardaient inquiète.

-Entrez.

-S'il vous plaît, dites moi que vous avez envoyé Naruto en mission ! s'il vous plaiiit. La rosée s'appuyait sur le rebord du large bureau de bois.

-Quoi ? bien sur…la rosée soupira…que non. Et sa mine déconfite revint.

-……

-Sakura ? La rosée se tourna vers la Hyuga.

-Hinata ! s'il te plait ! essais de voir si Sasuke est encore dans les environs dépêches toi….mais vite !!!

-Oui…oui…je BYAKUGAN. La jeune fille se concentrait.

-Bon Sakura, tu nous expliques ?

-Ce matin….un anbu est venu chez Naruto, il lui a dit avoir une mission ou il devait retrouver Sai, son ordre de mission semblait officiel, alors il nous a laissé. Sasuke a voulu le retenir, mais il est quand même parti.

-Et ou est Sasuke ? Tsunade regardait l'équipe présente.

-Je ne sais pas Hokage sama, il aurait du être chez Naruto mais Shikamaru m'a confirmé que non, sachant qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

-Sakur…

-OUI !!! la rosée se tourna vers la brunette, lui tenant les épaules.

-Dé…désolé, j'vois rien. Les yeux blancs redevinrent d'un mauve léger. Désolé.

-………AKAMARU ! Kiba se tourna vers l'énorme chien qui attendait dans le couloir. On y va !

Le groupe s'en fut, le chien trouva la piste de Sasuke et la suivit, elle mena tout d'abord chez les Hyuga. Ils se regardèrent, surpris, Hanabi sortie alors de la résidence, l'air austère qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu sur ses jeunes traits.

-Hanabi, Sasuke Uchiha est-il venu ici ?

-…..

-HANABI C'EST URGENT !!! Kiba avait hurlé sur la jeunette qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis un bon moment, et après un regard de défis, elle ouvrit la bouche.

-Sasuke Uchiha est venu demander de l'aide à Néji nii-san et ses deux coéquipiers. Ils sont partis vers la sortie Est du village pour éviter la foule. Ensuite, j'ai perdu leur trace.

-Merci !!!

Kiba n'attendit pas et se précipita vers cette sortie. Une nouvelle silhouette se joignit au groupe, courant un livre à la main. Le sensei, mis au courant en courant, invoqua son équipe canine qui aida Akamaru à couvrir plus de terrain. Et leur course commença à travers divers paysages des plus herbus aux plus feuillus.

Naruto était arrivé sur place, et il s'arrêta d'un coup, l'atmosphère était lourde, et il sentait plusieurs présences. Kyubi ne lui répondait pas, il ne sentait pas son chakra circuler en lui. Le combat allait être rude. Alors il commença.

Néji n'en revenait pas, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ça, et c'est ce qui l'avait décidé à agir. Alors, tout byagukan dehors, il s'était élancé, suivant parfois un chemin aux sensations qu'avait le brun. Lee et Tenten suivaient, l'un pensant encore à ce que Sasuke avait fait pour décider Néji, et l'autre se disant qu'il devait vraiment aimer son coéquipier. Car Sasuke Uchiha, l'orgueilleux, le fier, s'était prosterné, genoux à terre.

Alors sans le consentement de l'Hokage, ils s'étaient décidés et s'étaient mis sur la piste de l'Uzumaki. Mais leur progression était assez lente, et Sasuke se disait de plus en plus qu'il aurait préféré trouver Kiba, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de le chercher dans le village. Ils se stoppèrent un instant, leur progression était de plus en plus lente, ils ne savaient plus où aller. Un long hurlement se fit entendre, bientôt près d'eux apparut tout un groupe de ninja exténuait par une cavalcade sans fin. Ils étaient tous là, cherchant dans tous les sens, les chiens cherchant une piste olfactive, mais pour le moment rien, la fine bruine qui s'était levée, empêchait tout ça. Sakura remarqua l'état de Sasuke, il haletait doucement, un peu rouge, les yeux enfiévrés, trop d'effort alors qu'il n'était toujours pas rétabli. Mais lorsqu'elle tenta de lui toucher le front, il se déroba, la défiant de le toucher.

Et puis sans prévenir quiconque, il enleva son haut, le jetant plus loin, le changement fut rapide, sa peau devint plus sombre, deux ailes se révélèrent et d'un battement, il fut dans les airs. Il montait encore et encore, et au loin, beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin, une fumée attira son regard. En retombant, il mit un genou à terre, et sans un regard, il se redressa et courut. Les autres ne comprirent pas tout de suite, mais ils le suivirent et les deux byagukan du groupe comprirent à mi chemin, ils venaient de voir. Sasuke était bien en avance, malgré son état, il était rapide, plus que les chiens qui étaient à fond.

En arrivant, il trouva Naruto à terre, il n'avait même pas réussi à sortir une queue et se trouvait à terre, sans défenses, maintenue par des lanières de terres. Un sabre allait s'abattre sur lui, se découpant sur une part de prairie en feu d'où s'élever la fumée, Naruto tentait de se défaire de la poigne terreuse, faisant saigner encore plus toutes les plaies qui le recouvraient. Sasuke se jeta entre la lame et son compagnon, le retenant d'une main, activant d'un autre son mangekyou et plongeant son ennemi dans une folie pure. Mais cette demande d'énergie l'acheva presque, et il s'écroula devant Naruto qui lui hurla de fuir, alors que plusieurs kunai arrivaient sur le brun.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne sentait plus ses jambes, il n'avait plus de force, et ne pouvait que voir ce qui allait se passer. Il se prépara au choc, mais d'autres armes balayèrent celles qui allaient se ficher en lui. Tenten venait de lancer la première attaque, l'homme qui les avait lancé lui lança un shurinken de l'ombre que Shikamaru dévia de sa cible d'un bouclier d'ombre. Tenten l'attrapa, le renvoyant en même temps qu'un essaim d'insecte s'attaqua à l'homme, alors que celui qui maintenait à terre Naruto souleva un amas de terre haut comme un tsunami. Sakura, se précipita en avant, Choji fit de même, ils préparèrent leurs poings et brisèrent le sol de leurs main alors que Ino et Hinata récupèrent Naruto, Lee se chargeant de Sasuke. Deux autres membres tentèrent de fuir, mais Kakashi en attrapa un après que Sakura n'eut détruit le sol, le faisant trébuché, permettant à son sensei de le plonger comme Sasuke l'avait fait dans un genjutsu bien senti. Sai s'occupa alors de l'autre, envoyant de nombreux monstres d'encre contre lui, mais il les balaya d'un coup d'eau qui se prolongea jusqu'à lui. Il ne fut protégé qu'à l'aide de Shikamaru qui l'attira en arrière en l'attrapant de son ombre. L'encre se fit alors remplacer par les insectes de l'Aburame qui les dirigeait de loin, et par quelques shurikens de Tenten.

A terre, l'équipe de cinq hommes était sonnée. Ils les rassemblèrent et Ino s'affaira, attrapant un parchemin de couleur jaune vif dans sa sacoche. Elle se mit un masque et demanda aux autres de se reculer. Vérifiant le sens du vent, elle ouvrit le parchemins et laissa la brise soufflait sur eux une poudre vive. Ils se tétanisèrent, ne pouvant plus bouger, comme figés. Sakura avait finit d'examiner ses acolytes qui pour l'un s'était endormi dans un sommeil réparateur et l'autre aussi mais de manière plus obligée puisqu'il s'était évanoui. Kyubi n'avait toujours pas récupéré des précédents événements, et n'avait pas agis, n'étant pas conscient. Du moins ce fut la seule explication que trouva Sakura à l'état du blond qui avait plutôt eu l'air de s'être laisser faire. Il était à cour de chakra personnel, tout comme l'Uchiha qui tenait sa main. S'éloignant un peu, elle invoqua une immense limace, fils de Katsuyu et un peu plus petit en taille, ou elle installa ses deux compagnons. Saï dessina une sorte de charrette tirée par un monstre et y ficha les prisonniers.

Lentement, au rythme de l'immense animal, ils rentrèrent après avoir jeté chacun un œil sur le couple endormi qui s'était enlacé dans leur sommeil. Les filles sourirent, mis à part Hinata qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Lee regardait ça intrigué, alors que Néji qui s'en doutait leva juste un sourcil. Kakashi pouffa, alors que Shikamaru bâilla et que Saï soupira. Choji prit place sur le bout de queue de la bestiole mangeant ses chips avec appétit, n'en ayant cure. Kiba ria, poing sur les hanches, caressant son chien pour le féliciter d'avoir été aussi utile. Shino n'eut pas plus de réaction que Néji et se tint juste droit près de l'Inuzuka.

Jusqu'au village, les conversations reprirent, s'élargissant de la bataille au fait que Sasuke s'était prosterné, en passant par les sourires que les deux garçons avaient et au désespoir des filles de mettre le grappin sur l'un ou l'autre. En arrivant, Tsunade vint à leur rencontre, s'inquiétant plus qu'une mère pour son enfant. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée, elle s'enquit du rapport des deux groupes réunifiés, puis, elle regarda Saï et Kakashi. Sans parler, mais d'un mouvement de tête affirmatif, ils la suivirent, traînant derrière eux la charrette d'encre. La cinquième désigna le groupe de Kiba pour servir de garde rapprochée au trio, emmenant le reste de la bande. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle attendait d'eux, et après quelques signes affirmatifs, ils partirent faire ce qu'elle leur demandait.

Sakura emmena ses compagnons jusqu'à son bureau, les déposant dans le lit qu'elle utilisait lorsque ses recherches ne lui permettaient pas de rentrer chez elle. Les deux compagnons sans défenses restèrent donc ainsi, inconscients de ce qu'il se tramait au dehors. Akamaru se coucha au coin d'un mur, Kiba se pelotonna contre son flanc. Hinata avait activait ses yeux, s'attendant à tous et Shino avait déployé quelques insectes. Sakura se mit sur ses recherches, et le silence ne se troubla que de quelques tintements de fioles ou de transferts liquide d'un bol à un autre.

Beaucoup plus loin, Tsunade avait prévenu les anciens conseillers du village, contre leur avis, elle se décida tout de même. Et tandis qu'elle s'occupait elle-même de Danzou dont elle détestait l'esprit de traîtrise, les meilleurs éléments qu'elle avait engagé et prévenu se battait contre ceux qui n'avaient pas l'intention de capituler. La Cinquième ne ferrait pas l'erreur du troisième à être galant avec ses adversaire, plus vite elle attaquait, moins de problème elle aurait. Certains essayèrent de s'en prendre à la population, mais tout avait été planifié pour leur protection, tant et si bien que les uniques blessés furent les opposants au groupe auquel Saï avait appartenu. Heureusement celui-ci n'était pas aussi imposant que l'escouade de la blonde, et sur l'avis de Saï, elle savait de qui il fallait se méfier.

Après plusieurs heures, le calme revint, le groupe adverses n'était plus ou presque, les quelques irréductibles préférèrent suivre leur maître dans la mort et les quelques autres, se laissèrent faire. S'assurant qu'ils seraient surveillés un temps suffisant pour s'assurer de leur loyauté, la Godaime partie soignée ses ninjas et ses propres blessures avec l'aide de Shizune. Tout revint en ordre, le trio surveillant l'autre baissa un minimum sa garde, Sakura les laissa, apportant diverses fioles à la cinquième. Le rythme de vie reprenait et ils dormaient toujours.

_**Euuuh lemon….**__**uu'**_

Le premier à se réveiller fut Sasuke. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, seulement Naruto. Il ne bougea pas, cherchant où il pouvait être, et puis le blond resserra sa prise sur son flanc et le brun céda à ce sentiment qu'il n'avait cessé de développer depuis plus d'un mois. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentant le contact doux et tiède, la respiration plus chaude elle se répercutant contre sa joue. Il pressa timidement sa bouche, se simple contact l'excitait passablement, il releva son œil de cette zone qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il s'en était emparé et tomba sur deux ciels d'été d'un bleu pur. Sasuke s'écarta, mais il fut retenu par une main sur sa joue, revenu sur le dos, le rouge au joue, il vit Naruto le cercler de ses coudes et dans ce qui lui sembla un ralenti encore plus immense que celui que lui permettait ses yeux, ce dernier s'empara de ses lèvres.

Le baiser se prolongeait, Naruto s'était finalement assis à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassait tendrement, acceptant la langue que Sasuke glissa entre eux deux. Naruto sentait que le brun n'était pas aussi hardi en amour qu'en combat, mais il préféra rire silencieusement et se redressa. Sasuke tout rouge commença par fuir son regard, mais cela ne fit que sourire le blond qui enleva son tee-shirt, s'il le pouvait, l'Uchiha aurait encore rougi, mais plus aucune place n'était disponible sur sa face. Naruto mesura chacun de ses gestes, sadiquement, et enleva leeeentement son pantalon, ne laissant en place que son boxer. Sasuke suivait chaque geste, comme hypnotisé, et le blond le vit déglutir avec difficulté alors que son cœur faisait des bonds. Il se pencha à nouveau et recommença ses échanges buccaux, sentant le brun sous lui se raidir, la bosse qui commençait à se former sous lui ne lui échappa évidement pas et conclut que les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Alors il continua à l'embrasser, descendant dans le cou, promenant ses main sur son torse, caressant son flanc. Il enleva finalement le haut du brun après l'avoir fait s'asseoir et renverser leurs rôles. Le brun se trouvant maintenant au dessus de lui, assis au niveau de ses cuisses, il continua sa torture, le faisant se cambrer lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous le pantalon de son amant, l'empêchant de gémir trop fort en couvrant ses lèvres des siennes. Naruto le renversa en arrière, et Sasuke ne comprit ce qu'il voulait faire que lorsque sa bouche se referma sur son membre. Il lâcha un cri de surprise, vite remplacer par un gémissement qui fit même rougir Naruto. Mais lui se contenta de continuer, cherchant comment faire pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible vu qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avoir un jour un partenaire masculin.

Promenant sa langue le long de la hampe, l'enroulant autour, il osa jusqu'à en faire de même avec le gland, s'aidant alors de ses mains pour imposer un rythme qui devenait de plus en plus vif. Il remarqua un mince filet de bave qui s'écoula le long de son sexe, et abandonna le sien qu'il avait commencé à caresser pour le rattraper, une idée lui était venu, et il espérait que Sasuke n'allait pas le rejeter dans l'état ou il se trouvait. Les humidifiant le plus possible, il en présenta un, il entendit la plainte et le râle, mais le brun sembla accepter cette présence en lui. Alors Naruto doucement commença à s'enfoncer plus loin, repoussant son étroitesse, jouant de ses doigts, finissant par en mettre un deuxième qui arracha une nouvelle plainte au brun. Mais plus il continuait, plus Sasuke semblait se cambrer vers lui, imposant un rythme de déhanchement qui rendait fou l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier n'en put plus quelques instants après avoir inséré son troisième doigts et les ressortit, l'attrapant par les hanches, le soulevant vers lui, à genoux sur le matelas. Et dans un geste précipité, l'empala. Le brun hurla, tentant de retenir une larme de douleur qui perla tout de même, grimaçant entre douleur et plaisir. Naruto n'osa plus bouger, il se pencha vers le brun, haletant et recouvert de sueur, scellant leurs lèvres, quémandant le passage de sa langue. L'Uchiha répondit, gémissant à chaque mouvement du blond sur lui et qui se répercutait en son sein.

-ça va Sasuke ?

-Hnnn, continue….hnnaaa, le brun se dandina un peu, serrant d'une main le drap fin qui recouvrait le lit, de l'autre l'épaule de son rival.

-T'es sur, parce que….

-NARUTO !!! SASUKE !!! OH MON DIEU !!!!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-………les deux amants regardèrent vers la porte qu'un Kiba hilare et en pleurs referma sur une Sakura et une Hinata évanouies dans les bras d'un Shino porteur d'un rictus moqueur.

-Que….

-J'ai bien vu ? ils nous ont vu ? Sasuke n'osait plus respirer, attendant que la réponse du blond vienne confirmer ses craintes.

-…..

-Naru…hhaaaaannnnnn att…aaaaaannnnnn

Pour ne pas perdre plus de l'ambiance qui avait été jusque là si bonne, le blond s'était mis à se déhancher bientôt suivit par le brun qui en avait oublié ses compagnons. Au point même qu'il gémissait assez fort sans en être le moins du monde infecté. Et cela devint pire quand le blond sentit qu'il touchait un élément à l'intérieur de son compagnon et qui semblait décupler son plaisir. Il imposa alors son rythme au sexe toujours tendu du brun, l'empêchant de venir en en bouchant l'accès d'un doigt. Sasuke en pleine extase avait la bouche entrouverte, les joues rouges, les cheveux lui collaient au front et ses mains avaient quittés le drap pour chercher appuis sur le blond. ce dernier ne se ménageait pas et continuer encore et encore ses coups de butoir, puis se sentant venir, enleva son doigts du sexe de son compagnon et lui permit d'éjaculer en même temps que lui.

Naruto s'effondra sur le brun, leurs respirations saccadées n'arrivant pas à se reprendre, le souffle de chacun sur la peau de l'autre, leurs cœurs cacophonant à leurs oreilles. Sasuke l'encercla de ses bras, laissant le visage tanné déposer quelques baisers sur son torse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence était revenu. Naruto se redressa et se leva, attendant qu'il fasse de même, mais l'Uchiha n'y arrivait pas. Alors dans un petit rire, il le porta, s'attirant ses foudres et alla jusqu'à la petite salle d'eau attenante. Après une rapide toilette, ils ressortirent, le brun titubant légèrement mais n'acceptant pas d'être aidé par le blond. Prenant place sur le lit, plus douillet pour son arrière train qu'une chaise, il détourna les yeux de la porte, faisant du drap une boule dans un coin.

L'Uzumaki ouvrit la porte, ou un applaudissement se fit entendre, Kiba entra, mettant l'un de ses bras autours des épaules du blond et lui parla au creux de l'oreille, réveillant chez l'amant de l'autre une envie meurtrière. Sakura n'arrivait pas à les regarder dans les yeux, et Hinata n'arrivait même pas à mettre un pied dans la pièce dans l'atmosphère était encore bien particulière. Ce fut Shino qui lui poussa d'un coup sec dans le dos et finit par la guider à l'extrémité de la pièce ou elle sembla mieux respirer.

-Salut Sakura chaaaan

-La ferme baka !!! tu m'as volé mon Sasuke kun

-Et Sasuke kun a volé Naruto kuuun à notre petite Hinata chan hahahahaha. Kiba n'en pouvait plus depuis qu'il avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé.

-A..ano…Ki..Kiba kun….la pauvre Hyuga n'arrivait plus à trouvé ses mots et se triturait ses doigts.

-Bref, vous auriez pu attendre de retourner chez vous pour le faire bande d'idiots, on n'a pas idée de faire ça chez quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ben s'était pas prévu à l'origine tu sais et …

-Mais je m'en fous, z'êtes pas des bêtes non ?

-Vous en faites pas les gars, elle est juste jalouse hahahaha

-Pffff, la rosée semblait extrêmement contrariée et tourna la tête les yeux fermés, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

-Kukuku. Sasuke pouffait, se qui la fit sortir de son état. Apparemment il trouvait maintenant la situation très hilarante.

-…….les autres se regardèrent et alors Naruto se détacha d'eux et vint prendre place derrière lui, laissant un baiser sur sa nuque, l'entourant de ses bras. Ça calma directement le brun et se furent les autres qui se mirent à rire.

-Bon allez, faut que je vous examine…..mais en voyant le blond qui suçotait toujours la clavicule, elle perdit patience et lui baffa l'arrière du crâne. T'as pas finis baka !

-Mais euuuh.

-Et pourquoi vous êtes là ? le brun avait retrouvé sa neutralité légendaire, même si ses joues avaient une petite couleur rosée.

-Ben en même temps vous êtes dans mon bureau…..le rose se força un peu et un rire de la part de Kiba se fit entendre à nouveau. Ensuite, en plus de revenir à l'endroit ou je travaille, je venais voir si vous étiez debout…

-A ça pour l'être ils l'étaient….hahahahaha Kiba s'étouffait à moitié de rire et même Shino se permit un petit pouffement. Hinata elle, était de nouveau au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Pfff, bref et je venais vous apporter les nouvelles.

Une fois examinés et informés, ils partirent, au rythme lent imposé par l'Uchiha. Passant par l'Ichiraku, menés par Sakura dans un magasin pour avoir une nourriture plus saine, ayant rencontré certains amis, ils arrivèrent crevés chez le blond et s'endormirent dans le lit du blond.

Plusieurs jours passèrent avec contrôles médicaux intempestifs ou la rosée entrait sans prévenir dans l'appartement du réceptacle de Kyubi qui soit dit en passant n'avait toujours pas rétabli le contact. Ils avaient compris qu'en arrivant à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, prétextant qu'elle avait aussi d'autres patients pour venir plus tôt dans ces cas là, Sakura s'impliquait à ce qu'il ne rétiaire pas ce dont elle avait été témoin. Et une fois de plus elle tomba mal, mais cette fois, s'était Naruto qui se trouvait sous un Sasuke un immense sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres.


End file.
